Une potion d'Amortentia plus tard
by Marie Lapiz
Summary: [OS] Une potion. Rien qu'une foutue potion. C'est dingue ce que ça peut vous faire ressentir, une simple potion. Ce que ça peut vous ramener comme souvenir…


**Disclaimer : **Personnages, sortilèges et autres choses que vous savez appartiennent à notre chèèèèère JK Rowling.

**Rating : **T.

**Résumé : **Une potion. Rien qu'une foutue potion. C'est dingue ce que ça peut vous faire ressentir, une simple potion. Ce que ça peut vous ramener comme souvenir…

**Commentaire : **Un peu (beaucoup !) inspirée des défis lancés sur les forums espagnols, où il était demandé aux auteurs d'écrire une fiction de 3 chapitres sur l'Amortentia pour un couple. Moi, vous le verrez, j'ai fait 4 senteurs, parce que je préférais, et que ça rentrait mieux dans ce que je voulais faire exactement. Donc voilàààà. Enjoy pour votre lecture.

(Et je m'excuse pour la longueur. En l'écrivant à la main, je n'avais pas réalisé qu'il serait aussi long, ah ah…)

* * *

_**Octobre 1977. Septième année.**_

Comment est-ce que tout cela avait commencé, je n'en étais plus sure à présent. Était-ce lorsque j'avais commencé à l'apprécier, était-ce lorsque j'avais arrêté de le détester, de ressentir une bouffée de colère chaque fois que sa voix parvenait à mes oreilles, chaque fois que je décelais sa présence dans la même pièce que moi, chaque fois que je devinais qu'il allait amorcer ce fichu geste qui consistait à se passer la main dans les cheveux ?

Ou était-ce encore avant ? Lorsque je le haïssais du plus profond de mon être, lorsque sa simple vue me donnait envie de vomir, lorsque toutes les parcelles de toutes les cellules de mon corps se mettaient en garde dès qu'elles le détectaient ?

Mais peut-être que c'était encore avant, finalement. Peut-être que c'était lorsqu'il n'était qu'un incorrigible fauteur de troubles, sans l'arrogance qui l'avait caractérisé dès que Poudlard tout entier s'était mis à chanter ses louanges après son second match dans l'équipe, en seconde année, quand son jeu et sa manière de voler, de se jouer des cognards, d'attraper cette fichue balle dorée qu'il gardait depuis toujours sur lui, n'avaient semblé n'être que de simples formalités pour lui, faisant pâlir de jalousie des joueurs bien plus âgés que lui.

Non. Je me fourvoyais. C'était bien avant cela. C'était le 1er Septembre 1971 que tout avait commencé. Ce jour où ma façon de me rebeller contre lui parce qu'il s'était moqué de celui qui était mon meilleur ami depuis trois ans et qui allait le rester cinq ans encore avant de me trahir de la pire des façons. Ce jour où j'avais attiré son attention sur moi.

Je soupirai et clignai difficilement des paupières. Ça m'apprendrait à être une très bonne élève _et _à vouloir participer en cours. Je fixai le chaudron avec appréhension, et sentis mon teint devenir livide. Oui, j'arrivais à le sentir. Au bout de dix-sept années et huit mois passées dans mon corps, je n'avais pas besoin d'un miroir pour savoir à quoi je ressemblais.

J'inspirai un peu plus profondément sans que cela n'étonne Slughorn et relevai lentement la tête, consciente que mes divagations internes n'avaient pas duré plus de quelques secondes, durant lesquelles j'avais pu conserver l'illusion selon laquelle je me concentrais sur ce que j'allais décrire au reste de ma promotion, qui me regardait avec avidité, moi, celle qui avait su expliquer ce qu'était cette fichue potion et qui avait, par conséquent, reçu l'immense privilège de pouvoir décrire ce que me faisait sentir cette concoction. Oh, oui, tous me regardaient avidement. Sauf lui.

Il n'avait pas passé dix-sept années et huit mois dans mon corps, non. Il avait passé six ans à m'observer, et il entamait la septième année de la même façon. Il me connaissait presque aussi bien que je me connaissais moi-même. Je vis à son pli légèrement soucieux qu'il avait remarqué ces quelques secondes d'hésitation et qu'il savait tout aussi bien que moi que ces secondes n'avaient pas lieu d'être, sauf si je m'inquiétais. Il savait aussi que moi, je ne m'inquiétais que peu. Lorsque je savais que je ne comprenais pas quelque chose ou que j'avais peur de ce qui allait être dit, parce que cela concernait mes sentiments. Pas d'autres sujets d'inquiétude. Il me connaissait trop bien.

Je plongeai mes yeux dans les siens, et je sus qu'il attendait avec autant d'appréhension que moi le moment où les mots franchiraient mes lèvres. L'un comme l'autre, nous ne savions pas à quoi nous attendre. Je connaissais les propriétés de l'Amortentia. Cette potion vous faisait sentir le savant mélange des arômes de l'être qui vous attire. On n'allait pas parler d'amour pour quelque chose d'artificiel. Seulement, souvent, l'attirance et l'amour sont profondément liés.

Moi, Lily Evans, savais pertinemment tout cela. C'est pour cela que, lorsque je réussis à détacher mon regard du sien avant de le fixer sur cette fichue potion, je savais qu'elle allait me dévoiler mes propres sentiments, que je m'efforçais de taire. Je le réalisai que je voulais les cacher, ces sentiments, et que ce n'était pas la chose à faire. Sauf que je détestais être mise au pied du mur.

Je relevai une dernière fois les yeux et balayai du regard les élèves qui attendaient, pendus à mes lèvres. Cette fois, je ne m'arrêtai pas plus que nécessaire sur son visage. Je souris légèrement, me penchai délicatement vers le chaudron, me maudissant une dernière fois pour m'être laissée embarquer dans la demande de mon professeur, puis j'inspirai profondément. Je sentais le poids du regard de James Potter peser sur mon visage, mais je n'y pris pas garde. Je ne devais pas me laisser déconcentrer. Ni par lui, ni par les effluves qui parvenaient jusqu'à mon odorat.

- Pivoine, fini-je par déclarer.

Je savais que lui aussi remontait le temps, tout comme je le faisais.

0o0o0o0

_**Septembre 1971. Première année.**_

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore debout ?

James se retourna vers la jeune fille rousse qui lui avait posé cette question. Elle avait les paupières lourdes, luttant ardemment pour les garder ouvertes. Il eut un sourire presque attendri, qui exaspéra Lily. Ils ne s'étaient quasiment pas parlé depuis leur rencontre dans le train, sans qu'ils n'en ressentent un manque. Ils ne se connaissaient pas encore assez pour cela. Le sourire attendri de James devint gêné lorsqu'elle réitéra sa question tout en étouffant un bâillement. Il se dandina un peu.

- J'attends un colis, finit-il par avouer.

S'il avait espéré que cette phrase tranquillise la fille devant lui, il se trompait lourdement. Elle éleva les sourcils. Elle voulait une meilleure explication, une explication plus détaillée. Il soupira, se laissa tomber dans un canapé et lui fit signe de l'y rejoindre. Elle hésita un peu, avant de réaliser qu'elle était bête de craindre quoi que ce soit. Il n'était pas du genre à attaquer une fille de sa propre maison.

- Ma mère adore jardiner, lui confessa-t-il. Il y a des plates-bandes qui entourent toute notre maison. Mais, selon ma mère, c'est sous ma fenêtre qu'il y a la meilleure exposition pour la pousse des fleurs. J'ai toujours dit que cela ne me faisait rien mais, en réalité, je comprends que si, ça me faisait quelque chose. Onze années durant, j'ai aéré ma chambre quotidiennement et je laissais cette odeur envahir la pièce. Et depuis que je suis arrivé ici, cette odeur me manque, termina-t-il dans un chuchotement.

Il se sentait faible de lui avouer cela. Il se trouvait dans la meilleure école de sorcellerie dont il pouvait rêver, il s'était fait de très bons amis et, pourtant, il ne pouvait se défaire du léger sentiment de solitude qui s'emparait chaque jour de lui. Il se tourna vers Lily. Elle ne se moquait pas. Elle avait, au contraire, un air sérieux et compatissant.

- Moi, ce qui me manque de chez moi, c'est lorsque ma maman, ma sœur et moi faisions des pâtisseries, que ce soit la semaine ou le week-end. À la fin, je rajoutais toujours une grosse pincée de cannelle, car j'adore le goût que cela donne au gâteau, lui avoua-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

Il se sentait tellement mieux, tout à coup ! Elle venait de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas le seul à être nostalgique de chez lui. Pendant un long moment, aucun ne dit plus rien. L'un comme l'autre se laissait bercer par la douce torpeur qui s'emparait peu à peu de leur corps. Les petits coups secs frappés à la fenêtre les réveillèrent en sursaut. James se leva précipitamment vers la fenêtre et laissa entrer le hibou chargé de son colis.

Lily le regarda à nouveau avec suspicion.

- Il y a quoi exactement dans ce colis ? finit-elle par demander.

Le hibou tourna sa large tête vers Lily au son de sa voix et, aussitôt, elle se sentit gênée face à ce regard ambré, grave.

- Des fleurs, répondit James sans remarquer sa gêne. Pour être exact, ce sont des pivoines.

- Oh ! J'adore ces fleurs ! s'extasia-t-elle.

Il eut un sourire éblouissant.

À partir de ce jour, malgré toutes les fois où James Potter la poussa à bout et qu'elle répliqua avec hargne, elle reçut toujours, pour Noël et son anniversaire, une pivoine. Elle savait très bien qui les lui envoyait, bien que jamais elle ne le remercia.

_**Janvier 1975. Quatrième année.**_

- Eh, Evans, t'as pris des potions pour les faire pousser ou quoi ?!

De nombreux rires, surtout masculins, ponctuèrent la réplique ô combien gracieuse de ce fichu Sirius Black. Lily serra les poings et, rougissant aussi bien de colère que de gêne, elle se tourna vivement vers cette immondice de bêtise humaine qui lui servait de camarade de classe, hilare au milieu de ses trois comparses. Elle les fusilla du regard avant de répliquer.

- Et toi, Black, tu prends des potions pour t'abrutir, ou c'est dans ta nature de devenir plus con en vieillissant ?

L'héritier Black hésita légèrement. Pas assez pour que quelqu'un d'autre que Lily ne le voit, mais elle le prit tout de même pour une victoire contre cet imbécile.

- Tu vires au rouge pivoine, se moqua alors l'arrogant James Potter.

Oh, elle leur aurait collé des gifles, à tous les deux. Mais elle savait encore se contenir. Elle se redressa fièrement et lança un regard glacial à James, qui se contenta de sourire un peu plus encore. Elle le haïssait lorsqu'il faisait ça.

- Et toi, tu vires à l'arrogance, Potter, dit-elle glacialement. Je préfère encore être une pivoine qu'être toi.

Sifflements moqueurs dans la Salle Commune tandis que James hésitait un peu. Lily profita de son moment de doute pour partir avant de perdre tout contrôle d'elle-même.

Le lendemain, c'était son anniversaire. À la pivoine à laquelle elle s'était habituée à présent avait été ajoutée une petite note : « Ta future nouvelle meilleure amie ». Verte de rage, elle s'était dit que cet imbécile réussissait à l'énerver sans même qu'elle ne le voie.

_**Octobre 1976. Sixième année.**_

Il s'assit à côté d'elle et, malgré tous ses regards d'avertissement et ses soupirs exaspérés, il ne partit pas. Elle se résigna alors à employer les grands moyens.

- Dégage, Potter.

- Trop d'amabilité dans tes propos, Evans, railla-t-il. Je voulais savoir pourquoi tu m'évitais.

Elle soupira, plongea la main dans sa poche et en ressortit un bout de parchemin à l'aspect usé. Cette fois, ce fut à lui de soupirer. Machinalement, il se passa la main dans les cheveux, ce qui eut le mérite de faire enrager Lily encore plus qu'avant.

- La liste que tu as écrite pour éviter de gaspiller ta salive pour moi et qui recense toutes les raisons qui te font m'éviter, je la connais par cœur, Evans. Je veux savoir pourquoi tu m'évites encore plus qu'avant.

Elle manqua s'étouffer tellement elle n'en revenait pas. Il se moquait d'elle, pas vrai ? Elle aurait voulu le tuer. À la place, elle se contenta de lui adresser le regard le plus noir possible, qui fit presque trembler le garçon.

- Oh, attends, laisse-moi réfléchir… persiffla-t-elle. Mais c'est bien sûr ! s'exclama-t-elle en se frappant le front de la paume de sa main. Le fait que j'ai perdu un ami par ta faute te semble-t-il suffisant ?

Ce fut au tour de James de s'étouffer.

- Un ami ?! Ça ?! s'énerva-t-il en haussant le ton et en attirant tous les regards vers eux deux. Enfin, tu as entendu de quoi il t'a traité !

- Merci, j'ai très bien entendu, répliqua-t-elle sèchement. D'ailleurs, pourquoi est-ce que j'ai entendu ça, déjà ?

Elle fit mine de vraiment s'intéresser à la question avant d'adresser un regard noir à James.

- Mais oui, c'est vrai. Black et Potter avaient décidé de l'insulter, une fois de plus, et de le pousser à bout !

- Je ne l'ai pas forcé à dire quoi que ce soit ! s'énerva James.

- Non, reconnut-elle. Je ne dis pas qu'il ne le pensait pas. Seulement, que ce se soit passé devant tout Poudlard est uniquement de ta faute, Potter. Alors tu peux te garder toutes tes stupides pivoines et te les mettre là où je pense, parce qu'il va m'en falloir beaucoup avant que je ne réussisse à te regarder sans avoir envie de vomir, sans être prise d'une irrépressible envie de fuir ou de tout simplement te rendre la monnaie de ta pièce pour tout ce que tu as fait subir aux élèves de cette école uniquement parce que tu ne tolères pas leur présence sur Terre. Mais tu n'es pas Dieu, Potter. Tu n'es qu'un être humain, comme nous, bien que plus stupide et plus arrogant que la moyenne mondiale, et tu ferais bien de te rentrer ça dans le crâne dès maintenant, avant que la chute de ton nuage jusque sur Terre ne soit trop douloureuse pour toi et pour ton ego. Sur ce, je vais me coucher avant que je ne contrôle plus mon irrésistible envie d'éclater ta gueule d'ange contre un mur.

Blanche de colère, elle s'était levée du fauteuil où elle avait aspiré à la tranquillité et était partie dans son dortoir, se moquant totalement de ce qu'elle avait provoqué avec sa tirade. Une profonde remise en question de James sur ce qu'il était vraiment.

_**Décembre 1976. Sixième année.**_

- Dégage, Potter, et remballe ta pivoine, je n'en veux pas, dit acerbement Lily.

Il soupira, mais ne bougea pas, bloquant l'escalier du dortoir des filles. Elle tentait de garder son calme, vraiment, mais lorsqu'il était buté comme ça, aucune personne normalement constituée ne pouvait rester de marbre.

- Je ne te demande pas de la prendre pour me faire plaisir, plaida-t-il, mais pour faire plaisir à ma mère. Depuis la première année, elle envoie une fleur pour toi, et elle est extrêmement fière et heureuse de savoir que ses plantes plaisent à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à son ingrat de fils. Si tu ne l'acceptes pas, lorsqu'elle me demandera si la fleur t'a plu, je serais obligé de mentir. Elle découvrira le mensonge, comprendra qu'une fois de plus que son fils a fait une énorme erreur et, une fois de plus, elle sera déçue de moi. Alors, pour éviter une énième déception pour ma mère, je t'en conjure, accepte cette fleur.

Elle le fixa un moment de ses yeux émeraude puis soupira, vaincue, et accepta qu'il dépose la fleur dans la main qu'elle avait tendue. Elle s'était attendue à ce qu'un air de satisfaction se peigne sur son visage, mais rien ne venait. Il avait toujours un air fermé, peiné.

- Tu penses vraiment avoir fait une énorme bêtise ? demanda-t-elle alors qu'il allait s'éloigner.

Il arrêta net son geste.

- Je ne vais pas aller jusqu'à lui présenter mes excuses…

Elle hocha sèchement la tête tandis qu'il hésitait sur la marche à suivre : devait-il poursuivre ou arrêter de parler ? Le signe de tête de Lily lui souffla qu'il devait continuer de parler.

- Mais je reconnais qu'il n'avait surement pas mérité ça.

Il retint de justesse le « cette fois-là » qui lui brûlait les lèvres, tandis qu'elle continuait de l'observer.

- Tu ne veux vraiment pas décevoir ta mère ?

- Elle a déjà bien assez de soucis comme ça, éluda-t-il.

Mais Lily n'était pas dupe, et elle avait très bien compris que sous ses airs arrogants se cachait un cachait un garçon qui voulait plaire à ses parents, qui voulait qu'ils soient fiers de lui.

Elle descendit une marche, l'avant-dernière, et il consentit enfin à libérer le passage.

- Au fait, félicitations, lui dit-elle en passant à côté de lui.

- De quoi ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Tu as énormément ralenti la fréquence d'ébouriffage de cheveux depuis septembre, expliqua Lily d'un ton moqueur.

- J'essaie d'arrêter, répliqua-t-il de la même façon.

0o0o0o0

_**Octobre 1977. Septième année.**_

Je relevai rapidement la tête et regardai autour de moi. Personne ne pouvait comprendre, mis à part lui. Et moi, je comprenais à l'instant seulement qu'en donnant chacune des arômes que je sentais s'échapper de ce chaudron, j'allais faire ma déclaration à James.

Je n'étais pas une grande romantique, ça non. Je n'avais jamais été le genre de filles à m'extasier à l'entente de quelques mots doux, à croire en l'amour fou, à me dire « Celui-ci, je finirai ma vie avec ». Non, sincèrement, ce genre de choses n'était pas pour moi. J'étais plutôt du genre à rire en entendant une déclaration toute prête et totalement clichée. C'est ce qui avait conduit à ma rupture avec Barry, un garçon très gentil avec qui j'étais sortie durant mes vacances d'été. Il avait cru que je me moquais de lui, s'était vexé et était parti. Il est vrai que le coup de « Tes yeux sont un champ d'herbe où je peux m'allonger et être en paix avec moi-même » m'avait achevé. Même James me disait des choses moins idiotes, et pourtant.

Je le regardai. Il était concentré. Les pivoines, c'était un bon point pour lui, certes, mais rien de plus pour le moment. Mary, ma camarade de dortoir, avait laissé échapper, en quatrième année, que j'adorais ces fleurs et, depuis, de temps à autre, j'en recevais anonymement. Jamais, cependant, je ne les avais confondues avec celles qu'avaient pu m'offrir James. Sa mère était une très bonne jardinière. Elle faisait des merveilles avec ses plantes. L'odeur que dégageaient ses fleurs était caractéristique. J'avais fini par être en manque de cette odeur. Malgré toute la colère, parfois même la haine viscérale, que j'avais pu ressentir pour James, je n'avais presque jamais eu le cœur de refuser ses fleurs. J'acceptais ses présents, mais pas sa présence.

J'observai les volutes nacrées dégagées par la potion. Je n'étais pas une grande romantique, c'est vrai, mais tout de même. Je n'imaginai pas une seule seconde que l'on puisse expliquer à quelqu'un qu'on l'aimait lors d'un cours de Potions, grâce à une potion. Du coin de l'œil, je lui lançai un coup d'œil. Il attendait, concentré. Même si rien ne pouvait confirmer ses soupçons pour le moment, il avait ressenti mon hésitation et savait que cela voulait dire quelque chose. Et comme il avait appris la patience, il attendait, concentré, désireux de ne pas me brusquer.

Pour la seconde fois, je me penchai au-dessus du chaudron et inhalai, lentement mais profondément, laissant la seconde odeur envahir mes sinus.

- Les livres anciens, déclarai-je doucement.

0o0o0o0

_**Avril 1974. Troisième année.**_

Lily observait avec extase, avec vénération même, le livre que son père venait de lui envoyer par colis, revenu tout juste d'un voyage en France. Elle tendit une main hésitante, tremblante, vers la couverture de cuir. Elle caressa doucement le livre. Ça avait dû coûter une petite fortune à son père, ça. Une des premières éditions d'un livre de Rabelais… Bénis soit ceux qui, par amour des livres, les avaient cachés lorsque les milices des pays voulaient les brûler.

Elle avait toujours adoré les livres, oui. Mais là, c'était différent. Ce qu'elle aimait, c'était la rareté du livre, l'histoire qu'il véhiculait après ses siècles d'existence. Elle se moquait de peu comprendre ce qu'il racontait. Elle avait déjà du mal avec le français, alors lire du vieux français… Non, ce qu'elle aimait vraiment, c'était l'histoire propre au livre.

Elle sursauta, comme prise en faute, lorsque son meilleur ami se laissa tomber sur la chaise à côté de la sienne. Il la regarda avec un sourire et sortit de son sac son propre trésor.

- Il y a un nouveau livre de potions, lui apprit Severus de sa voix pas encore devenue grave. On va pouvoir s'y pencher et trouver quelques améliorations à y apporter. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il avec une pointe d'intérêt.

Lily avait tenté de ranger son livre discrètement, mais Severus voyait toujours. Il observait toujours chacun de ses gestes. Elle rosit légèrement, même si elle n'avait pas de quoi.

- C'est un cadeau de mon père, murmura-t-elle. Une édition rare, très ancienne. Il a réussi à me trouver ça, je ne sais comment, mais ça a dû lui coûter horriblement cher ! Tu as vu la qualité du papier, de la couverture ? Regarde, Sev ! Touche, c'est incroyable.

Elle avait fait glisser le livre sur la table de la bibliothèque face à son ami, qui jeta un regard apeuré autour de lui, comme s'il avait peur qu'on l'observe. Un air déçu se peignit sur le visage de Lily, et Severus s'en voulut.

- C'est vrai… Livre Moldu, dit-elle simplement.

- Non… Non, ce n'est pas ça ! mentit-il. Écoute, tu sais bien que je n'ai pas la même passion que toi pour ces livres anciens… Je suis bien trop ancré dans le présent, bien trop concentré sur mon avenir pour m'intéresser au passé… surtout à celui des livres ! termina-t-il avec un faible sourire.

Elle savait que c'était un mensonge. Elle savait qu'il ne voulait pas de liens avec tout ce qui touchait au monde Moldu, pour deux raisons. La première était en rapport avec son appartenance à la maison de Serpentard. C'était surement la raison la plus importante dans le rejet de la culture Moldue. La seconde raison, jamais Severus ne se l'avouerait, mais Lily l'avait comprise depuis longtemps. C'était le fait que tout ce qui était Moldu se rapportait, d'une façon ou d'un autre, à son père. Et il était évident qu'il voulait le moins d'attaches possibles avec celui qu'il qualifiait de géniteur et qu'il appelait par son prénom.

Aussi, pour ces deux raisons, elle rangea avec une légère pointe de tristesse le livre dans son sac et elle choisit de se passionner, avec son meilleur ami, sur les potions qu'ils découvraient, émerveillés. Très vite, elle oublia sa déception de voir une fois de plus son meilleur ami exprimer sa volonté de se détacher du monde Moldu. Ils avaient bien trop d'autres points communs pour se détacher l'un de l'autre à cause d'un unique différend.

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait remarqué que leur échange avec été observé et minutieusement analysé par James Potter.

_**Novembre 1975. Cinquième année.**_

Elle allait les tuer. Oh oui, elle allait vraiment commettre un meurtre. Et pourtant, Merlin seul sait qu'elle avait de la patience et qu'elle n'était pas le genre de fille qui hurlait sur tout et n'importe qui, sur n'importe quel sujet. Sauf que là, James Potter s'était trouvé une nouvelle victime et il opérait à la table voisine à celle de Lily. Comme par hasard.

Ça lui prenait tous les deux-trois mois à peu près. Après avoir harcelé Lily durant des semaines, après s'être inlassablement remis de chacun des refus de la jeune femme, il décrétait que le meilleur moyen d'attirer l'attention de la rousse était de flirter avec une autre fille.

Certes, dans ce cas-là, l'attention de Lily était portée sur James. La seule différence avec ce qu'escomptait James, c'est que Lily portait forcément son attention sur les deux « tourtereaux » parce que le brun avait la très mauvaise habitude de choisir une fille gloussante que personne ne pouvait rater. Mais cette fois, c'était pire. Si, habituellement, il se contentait d'embrasser avidement sa pauvre victime dans le périmètre vital de Lily, lui offrant la faveur de pouvoir écouter leurs bruits de succions désolant, aujourd'hui était différent. Il ne sortait pas encore avec la fille, et il avait donc décidé de montrer à Lily ce qu'était la séduction façon James Potter. Autant être honnête. Si cela plaisait démesurément à June Whitaker, Lily trouvait cela tout simplement pathétique.

Au énième gloussement de June, elle ferma les yeux et tenta de faire le vide dans son esprit, afin de n'être concentrée que sur le travail qu'elle était en train de rédiger. Elle y était presque arrivée lorsque June lâcha la réplique qui fit perdre tout son sang-froid à Lily.

- James, tu es tellement inventif dans ce que tu dis ! s'extasia-t-elle.

Lily se retourna d'un coup sec, surprise, espérant que June n'était pas sérieuse. À son grand désespoir, si, elle l'était. Alors Lily fit la chose qui lui semblait la plus sensée à ce moment-là. Elle éclata tout simplement de rire. Aussitôt, June arrêta ses gloussements et James retira la main de l'épaule de la fille rapidement, comme brûlé. Les autres personnes encore debout regardèrent Lily étrangement, comme se demandant ce qui pouvait bien lui arriver tout à coup. La rousse finit par s'expliquer.

- Sincèrement, June… Tu peux, à la rigueur, apprécier ce que Potter te dit, mais tu ne peux décemment pas croire qu'il est assez inventif pour avoir trouvé ça tout seul…

Elle eut l'agréable surprise de voir James tressaillir à la réflexion qu'elle faisait et le sous-entendu qu'elle laissait transparaître. June, elle, qui ne semblait pourtant pas dénuée de cerveau ni de bon sens en temps habituel, ne comprenait pas, ou ne voulait pas comprendre.

- Serait-ce de la jalousie, Lily ? s'étonna June. Tu sais, il a le droit de voir d'autres filles, tu as laissé passer ta chance…

La rousse la regarda dédaigneusement. En règle générale, seule la victime du fabuleux James Potter « oubliait » que le garçon ne laissait jamais tomber lorsqu'il s'agissait de Lily. Jamais.

- Si j'étais intéressée par Potter, j'aurais fini par céder à l'une de ses désespérées tentatives de séduction. Aux dernières nouvelles, ce n'est pas le cas. On aurait entendu son explosion de joie dans tout le château. Ou alors, plus vraisemblablement, tout le château aurait entendu parler de mon empoisonnement au philtre d'amour, ou du sortilège de Confusion qui m'aurait été lancé. Non, ce n'est surement pas de la jalousie. C'est du respect pour les grands auteurs de la littérature Moldue. Je ne peux vraiment pas te laisser croire que Potter a inventé tout ce qu'il vient de te dire. « La courbe de tes yeux fait le tour de mon cœur » ? Paul Eluard. « On passe une moitié de sa vie à attendre ceux qu'on aimera », c'est de Victor Hugo. Le coup du « Je mourrais donc à trente ans », c'est de Potter par contre. Oh, et il a oublié la seconde partie de la citation. Je te l'offre gracieusement « et l'autre moitié à quitter ceux qu'on aime ». Sa dissertation sur l'amour qui se termine par « un amour mesurable est un amour misérable » ? Remaniement d'une citation de Shakespeare. Je pourrais te faire l'analyse de chacune de ses phrases et te prouver qu'il ne les a pas inventées, mais j'ai autre chose à faire.

Elle rassembla ses affaires, se prépara à partir. Elle refusait d'écouter une seule seconde de plus Potter déblatérer. Avant de partir, elle jeta un coup d'œil aux deux personnes qui lui faisaient quitter la pièce. June regardait James comme scandalisée, comme dévastée d'apprendre que son héros n'en était finalement pas un. James, s'il avait d'abord semblé gêné, avait à présent un sourire suffisant sur le visage.

Elle aurait pu en rester là, ne rien ajouter concernant James, mais il avait ce fichu sourire qu'elle détestait plus que tout. Elle avait besoin de rajouter quelque chose. Plus, elle avait le sentiment qu'elle le _devait. _Alors elle se retourna vers June et lui adressa un sourire compatissant.

- Dis-toi que si Potter n'a ni l'intelligence ni l'esprit pour inventer de telles phrases, il a au moins le mérite d'être entré dans une librairie Moldue, d'y avoir pioché quelques bouquins au hasard, de les avoir lu et d'avoir retenu quelques banales citations…

Puis elle fit demi-tour, bien déterminée à monter dans son dortoir cette fois-ci.

- Détrompe-toi, Evans ! Ce n'était pas n'importe quelle librairie. C'était la "Librairie de la Page Dorée", dit-il narquoisement.

Elle se figea, frappée par les paroles de James.

- Une magnifique librairie, non loin du chemin de Traverse. On y trouve de sublimes éditions. Anciennes. Très rares. Tu connais ?

Ce ton moqueur. Ce sourire suffisant. Cette remarque sur les livres de collections. Son sang se glaça, elle sentit une sueur froide lui glisser dans le dos. Potter venait de lui avouer à demi-mots qu'il possédait pas moins de trois livres de collection. Elle pouvait soit ravaler sa fierté et lui demander à les voir, soit décider de rester fière et de ne pas céder à la tentation. Dans les deux cas, elle s'en mordrait les doigts. Qui plus est, elle avait la désagréable sensation que James s'était joué d'elle depuis le début. Qu'il avait monté toute cette mascarade dans l'unique but d'en arriver à ce moment-là.

C'est pour cela qu'elle choisit la voie de la fierté. Elle reprit son chemin vers les dortoirs comme si de rien n'était. Elle avait envie de se retourner pour voir le regard déçu de James. Cela compenserait son envie de se gifler de ne pouvoir voir d'aussi belles pièces de collections.

Sauf qu'elle se refusait d'offrir à Potter la satisfaction de s'intéresser à lui. Elle se contenterait donc de ses gifles mentales.

_**Janvier 1977. Sixième année.**_

Réunion du Club de Slug. Bon. Elle aimait bien le professeur, ce n'était pas le problème. Elle n'aimait pas forcément les autres personnes qui en faisaient partie. James, par exemple. Depuis un mois, ils se parlaient plus ou moins normalement, mais elle n'arrivait pas à l'apprécier vraiment. Elle se retenait toujours. Il n'avait rien fait qui prouvait qu'il était une bonne personne, rien fait pour elle, Lily. Ils étaient camarades, rien de plus.

Aussi ne fut-elle pas agréablement surprise de le voir déjà là, à la fête de Slughorn. Qui plus est, ils étaient les seuls invités déjà présents. Elle n'était pourtant pas en avance…

Elle toqua légèrement contre la porte de la salle, faisant sursauter les deux hommes, plongés dans ce qui semblait être une passionnante discussion.

- Lily ! s'exclama Slughorn. Je vous ai demandé de venir plus tôt, vous deux, car j'ai quelque chose à vous montrer. Je suis sûr que cela vous passionnera !

Il se retourna vers un petit meuble. Le regard de Lily s'ancra dans celui de James, qui haussa les épaules. Lui non plus n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que leur professeur leur réservait comme surprise.

- Lily, je me suis laissé dire que cela vous intéresserait en entendant votre discussion la semaine passée à propos de votre futur cadeau d'anniversaire… Quant à vous, James, je l'ai découvert avec surprise, en rencontrant vos parents sur le Chemin de Traverse… Par la barbe de Merlin, quel plaisir ce fut de les revoir !

- Tout le plaisir fut pour eux, j'en suis sûr, assura James.

Lily était toujours surprise de l'entendre parler avec autant de manières, puis elle se rappelait ensuite qu'il faisait partie de l'aristocratie des sorciers. Il avait été éduqué comme cela.

Le professeur Slughorn eut un vague geste de la main, laissant une large possibilité d'interprétation quant à la signification de ce que cela pouvait bien vouloir dire. Puis, il déverrouilla l'une de ses malles et en sortit un caisson de bois, de la taille d'un petit pupitre d'étudiant. Avec des airs de conspiration, il leur fit signe de s'approcher. Ils se lancèrent des regards étonnés, oubliant pour un moment qu'ils atteignaient tout juste le stade de l'amitié. Ils avancèrent jusqu'au bureau où Slughorn avait posé le caisson.

- Je l'ai obtenu grâce à un ancien élève, devenu antiquaire itinérant… Rien à voir avec une boutique telle que Barjow & Beurk ! Non, lui travaille pour des collectionneurs qui lui passent commande. La vieille dame pour laquelle il a recherché cette merveille est morte alors qu'il allait à son rendez-vous avec elle pour lui remettre le colis. Ne gardant jamais plus de huit jours une pièce de collection, car il serait alors obligé de payer la taxe des antiquaires de boutique, il lui fallait trouver quelqu'un susceptible d'accepter et d'apprécier à sa juste valeur cette pièce. Son choix s'est naturellement porté sur moi.

D'un geste théâtral, il abaissa sa baguette. Un cliquetis se fit entendre, et le couvercle du caisson s'ouvrit. Les deux adolescents restèrent sidérés par ce qu'ils avaient sous les yeux. Slughorn avait un sourire béat en les voyant ainsi.

- Je peux ? finit par demander Lily d'une petite voix en désignant la relique.

Le professeur hocha la tête, et elle tendit les mains pour prendre cet objet qui faisait briller ses yeux et ceux de James. Il se colla à elle pour mieux l'observer. Elle ne lui en tint pas rigueur. Ce fut lui qui finit par demander à leur professeur la confirmation de ce qu'ils avaient sous les yeux.

- Professeur… Est-ce vraiment l'Histoire de Poudlard, version originale ? Je ne parle bien évidemment pas de celle de Bathilda Tourdesac. Je veux parler de celle des quatre Fondateurs.

Lily tourna la tête vers James, étonnée. Pendant une seconde, elle avait cru entendre de la ferveur dans la voix du garçon, la même qu'elle avait lorsque son père lui rapportait des livres de ses voyages. Mais comme il semblait vraiment sérieux, elle n'osa pas lui lancer une réflexion acerbe sur l'authenticité de son intérêt. Elle se contenta de reporter son attention sur leur professeur, qui hocha la tête, un sourire radieux sur les lèvres.

- Je savais que cela vous intéresserait ! s'exclama Slughorn, ravi. C'est pour cela que je vous ai fait venir plus tôt que le reste de vos camarades. Vous avez…, il regarda sa montre à gousset en or, pas moins de quarante-cinq minutes pour profiter pleinement de cette merveille !

Ils ne se le firent pas dire deux fois. À petits pas, ils se retirèrent vers un bureau au fond de la pièce, James disposant deux chaises côte à côte tandis que Lily portait religieusement le livre, craignant de faire un faux pas à chaque fois qu'elle levait le pied. Ils s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre. Lily posa l'ouvrage au milieu du bureau.

Il y eut un moment de gêne lorsqu'ils tendirent tous les deux la main vers la relique. Ils eurent tous les deux un raclement de gorge gêné, ils retirèrent tous les deux précipitamment leur main. Ils rougirent tous les deux légèrement. Puis ils se figèrent, n'osant plus faire un seul mouvement. Ils savaient que leur relation était instable. Ils savaient l'un comme l'autre qu'un seul faux pas pouvait briser cette routine polie entre eux deux.

« Bonjour. Tu n'aurais pas un rouleau de parchemin ? »

« Le terrain de Quidditch peut nous être réservé pour ce soir ? »

« Potter, est-ce que tu peux me passer tes notes de Métamorphoses ? »

« Evans, tu pourrais me prêter ton livre de Sortilèges ? »

Conversation civilisée. Un peu forcée, plutôt gauche, très maladroite. Il y avait des tas de choses qu'ils ne s'étaient pas dites. Il y avait des tas de choses blessantes qui avaient été dites. Ils avaient pourtant de nombreux points communs. Et tout autant de différences.

Seulement, il y avait comme une énorme couche de glace entre eux deux. Ils la palpaient, la sentaient, tentaient de la faire fondre, sans jamais vraiment y parvenir.

« Jolie parade, Lily ! »

« Merci pour le coup de main pour l'organisation du planning des Préfets durant l'absence de Remus, James ! »

Alors, la glace fondait, la couche était bien moins épaisse, ils se voyaient presque au travers. Puis le lendemain, la couche de glace était à nouveau épaisse. À nouveau, ils ne s'adressaient que de simples signes de tête et s'interpellaient par leur nom de famille. Un pas en avant, dix en arrière.

Lily soupira. James ne faisait rien pour lui prouver qu'il était une bonne personne parce qu'elle ne lui en laissait pas l'occasion. C'était à elle de lui donner une chance. Aujourd'hui, elle allait prendre la plus grosse pierre qu'elle pourrait, et elle allait la jeter sur cette fichue couche de glace afin de la briser. Définitivement.

- Je ne savais pas que tu aimais les livres anciens, dit-elle d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

Il lui jeta un regard surpris. Lily lui offrait la possibilité de faire évoluer leur relation.

- Tu sais, je viens d'une vieille famille, commença-t-il. Riche, et plutôt influente. Il y a eu de nombreux héritages, de nombreuses acquisitions, de nombreux… « échanges de bons procédés » dirons-nous. Bref, j'ai une bibliothèque de la taille de cette pièce dans le manoir familial qui est remplie de livres anciens. Petit, j'adorais y aller, même si mes parents n'aimaient pas cela. Ils avaient peur que j'abîme une pièce de leur collection, expliqua-t-il à Lily qui l'écoutait attentivement. Quand j'ai eu neuf ans, mon père s'est enfin décidé à m'autoriser à toucher à ces merveilles. Il a mis du temps à me faire confiance, mais au bout d'un an, il a commencé à me laisser seul dans la pièce, sans surveiller chacun de mes gestes. J'ai rapidement découvert qu'il n'y avait pas que de la littérature sorcière. Mes ancêtres avaient de toute évidence rencontré quelques nés-Moldus, au point de s'intéresser à leur littérature. J'ai fait pareil qu'eux, et je me suis initié à leur… à votre littérature. Je découvrais la littérature Moldue tout en étudiant l'art de l'imprimerie du monde Moldu. J'ai une espèce de fascination pour l'histoire de ces livres, pour leur passé, ce genre de choses, conclut-il.

- Tout comme moi, avoua-t-elle.

- Je sais. Je t'ai vu montrer un livre ancien à… Rogue, en troisième année.

Il avait buté sur le nom, ne sachant trop comment Lily réagirait. Pendant un moment, elle ne dit rien, puis elle eut un sourire en comprenant qu'ils avaient un point commun.

Jamais il ne l'avait vu lui sourire aussi franchement. En général, lorsqu'elle le voyait, ses traits se peignaient de lassitude, et son expression restait la plus neutre possible. Là, au contraire, elle lui portait de l'importance. Pris d'une inspiration subite, il s'enfonça dans l'énorme fissure que Lily avait créée, et l'aida à faire tomber ce mur de glace.

- Tu voudrais que je te montre certains de nos livres de collection ? Aucun n'équivaut à cette merveille, mais je suis sûr qu'ils pourraient te plaire…

Il hésita un peu sur la fin de sa phrase, doutant s'être trop aventuré, trop précipité dans la brèche ouverte par Lily. Le regard brillant de la jeune femme le rassura, et il retint difficilement son soupir de soulagement.

- J'adorerais, avoua-t-elle. Mais concentrons-nous plutôt sur ce que nous avons actuellement sous les yeux, reprit-elle sérieusement en désignant l'ouvrage inestimable.

Ils regardèrent longuement la couleur noire ébène de la couverture en cuir. En haut de celle-ci, de couleur parchemin, d'une calligraphie gracieuse et gracile, s'étalait le nom de l'école. De même, d'une taille légèrement plus petite, on pouvait lire en-dessous « Son Histoire ». Les noms des Fondateurs n'apparaissaient pas. Ce n'était pas nécessaire. Quiconque doté d'un esprit aussi vif que la moyenne l'aurait compris. C'était eux les auteurs, et personne d'autre.

Sous ces quelques mots, au milieu de la couverture de cuir, s'étalait le blason de Poudlard, avec les différentes couleurs définissant chacune des maisons. Chaque animal semblait vivant. Le « P » de Poudlard, au milieu, semblait être le pont qui reliait chacune des maisons les unes entre les autres. Si les Fondateurs voyaient à présent les différences et haines qui opposaient chacune de ces quatre maisons… Sous le blason, sur un étendard couleur parchemin, s'étalait la devise de Poudlard. « _Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus_ ».

Ils observèrent cette couverture tout leur soûl, puis James se tourna vers Lily, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- À toi l'honneur, lui dit-il théâtralement.

Elle tendit la main vers le livre, retenant sa respiration tout comme James le faisait. Elle ressentit une douce chaleur au contact du livre. Elle l'avait déjà ressenti en le portant. Elle frissonna. Elle ouvrit le livre. Elle et James se mirent à lire.

_Moi, Helga Poufsouffle, originaire des vallées où le vent ne cesse jamais de souffler, ait l'immense honneur de vous annoncer, cher lecteur d'une autre époque, que vous avez entre les mains l'Histoire de cette école de Sorcellerie qui deviendra fameuse au fil des siècles, nous n'en doutons pas. L'union fait la force, et nous sommes quatre à être unis._

_Nous sommes actuellement le 19 du troisième mois de l'année de 978, et hier au soir, mes trois comparses et moi-même sommes enfin parvenus à trouver un accord. Les lignes qui s'ensuivent vont vous conter l'origine de cette fabuleuse idée que nous avons eue pour aider les générations futures de jeunes sorciers et sorcières. Chacun notre tour, nous vous décrirons notre rôle dans cette création. Nous vous ferons part de nos doutes, de nos hésitations, de nos éclats de félicité lors de la réussite d'une de nos idées, de notre bonheur d'être réunis._

_Cher lecteur, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une lecture des plus agréables du récit de nos aventures._

Dix minutes plus tard, James et Lily demandaient au professeur Slughorn l'autorisation de ne pas participer à la réunion du Club de Slug, ainsi que celle de pouvoir lui emprunter sa pièce de collection pour quelques heures. Il leur accorda les deux, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

_**Septembre 1977. Septième année.**_

- Je vais finir par croire que je te suis indispensable, Lily, se moqua James.

Elle lui lança un regard assassin avant de laisser place à des yeux rieurs. Il trouvait toujours les mots pour la mettre en colère et la faire rire dans la seconde qui suivait.

- Toi ? M'être indispensable ? C'est beau de rêver, railla-t-elle. Ce qui m'intéresse, c'est ton héritage et ce que tu en fais, binoclard.

Il fit mine de s'offusquer. Vexé, il croisa les bras et la fixa avec fureur. Elle soupira.

- Il faut vraiment que tu apprennes à effacer ce sourire en coin de ton visage, James. Ça te fait perdre toute crédibilité.

Il essaya de garder son sérieux un moment encore puis, n'y arrivant définitivement pas, il éclata de rire. Elle eut un grand sourire collé sur son visage jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve son calme.

- Il est peut-être temps que je te donne la raison pour laquelle tu m'as tiré de force hors de la Salle Commune en arguant le fait que tu avais besoin de moi pour des obligations de… Préfet ? supposa-t-il.

Il buta sur le dernier mot. Elle eut un petit sourire satisfait, et hocha la tête vigoureusement.

- Tu supposes bien. Tu ne te feras jamais à cet insigne, pas vrai ? se moqua-t-elle.

- La ferme, grommela-t-il en fouillant dans son sac.

Elle attendit patiemment qu'il trouve ce que sa mère lui avait envoyé le matin même. Elle, elle lui avait donné ce qu'il lui avait demandé une semaine auparavant déjà. La première édition du _Paradis perdu_ de John Milton. Trouvé dans une boutique d'antiquité des années avant sa naissance, alors que son père chinait par plaisir. Il l'avait eu pour une bouchée de pain, au vu de la valeur de l'œuvre.

- Tiens, finit par dire James en lui tendant un lourd ouvrage. _Les contes de Beedle le Barde._ Version originale. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ne les as jamais lus.

- Tout comme je n'arrivais pas à croire que tu n'ais pas lu les contres de Perrault, lui rappela-t-elle.

- Je suis un sorcier ! Comment veux- tu que je connaisse la littérature Moldue par cœur ? s'énerva-t-il.

- Même question de ma part pour toi, alors, se moqua-t-elle gentiment.

Il se frappa le front de la paume de sa main droite.

- Comment est-ce que je fais pour toujours me ridiculiser devant toi ? se plaignit-il.

- Sincèrement ? Aucune idée, avoua-t-elle en haussant les épaules et en souriant. Ça doit être dans tes gênes de te ridiculiser, continua-t-elle sur sa lancée. Ou alors, c'est le fait que je sois tellement impressionnante qui fait que…

La main de James se plaqua sur sa bouche, l'obligeant à se taire. Elle le fixa d'abord avec énervement, mais il désigna son oreille de son index. Elle se résigna à écouter ce qui avait mis James dans cet était. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Elle ouvrit grand les yeux, un peu paniquée par la situation. James regardait autour de lui, nerveusement. Son regard s'arrêta sur un point, et il grimaça. Lily suivit son regard, et eut la même réaction que lui. En même temps, mis à part le placard à balai, ils n'avaient aucune autre cachette à disposition. Aurait-elle eu quelque chose à redire qu'elle n'en aurait pas eu le temps. James la tirait déjà par le bras et, en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, elle se retrouva dans le placard. Avec James. _Collée_ à James pour être plus précise. Leurs corps se frôlaient, se touchaient, sans qu'ils ne fassent aucun mouvement. Elle leva la tête vers James, qui lui rendait facilement quinze centimètres, et vit clairement qu'il était aussi gêné qu'elle de cette situation.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on se cache, déjà ? soupira-t-il.

Ce n'était pas comme si ce qu'ils faisaient était répréhensible, après tout. De simples discussions entre camarades de classe.

- Parce que ce serait trop bizarre, grimaça-t-elle.

Sa position n'était pas des plus agréables. Elle ne pouvait pas se tenir tout à fait droite à cause de l'étroitesse du placard. James était calé entre les deux parois, grâce à sa carrure de joueur de Quidditch. Elle ne parvenait pas à se positionner comme lui, fine comme elle l'était. Elle ne pouvait pas s'adosser à la paroi derrière elle à cause des seaux et des balais qui y étaient empilés.

- Tu ne diras rien de plus ? murmura-t-il finalement.

- Je suis dans un équilibre bien trop précaire pour déblatérer sur l'étrangeté de notre relation, haleta-t-elle avec colère.

- Bah… installe-toi plus confortablement, dit-il idiotement.

Le faible rai de lumière qui s'immisçait dans le placard permit tout à fait à James de voir le regard énervé de Lily, qui s'enferma dans son mutisme. Il attendit qu'elle parle. Elle finissait toujours par se mettre à parler.

Elle claqua la langue, énervée, puis consentit enfin à lui adresser la parole.

- Si je me penche trop en arrière, je tombe sur les balais et les seaux. Actuellement, je suis légèrement penchée en arrière car si je me mets droite, je tombe. Tu as la bonne carrure pour être coincé entre deux parois. Moi, si je me mets droite, j'aurais tout juste la place d'être fixe. Sauf que tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'un être humain ne peut pas être fixe, surtout moi qui possède un équilibre des plus précaires existants sur cette fichue Terre. Donc, je vais tanguer. Si je tangue, je ne vais pas pouvoir me rattraper à cause de l'étroitesse du placard et de l'inexistence de prises. Bref, je tomberai. Mes pieds étant extrêmement proches des tiens, l'unique moyen que j'ai pour l'instant trouvé pour ne pas tomber et avertir tout Poudlard de notre présence dans ce placard, ce qui lancerait des tas de rumeurs, c'est de m'appuyer contre toi. Ce que je n'ose pas faire sans ta permission, avoua-t-elle en rougissant.

- Oh.

Silence dans le placard.

- Permission accordée.

Elle soupira de soulagement et, délicatement, se posa contre le torse de James.

- Il ne faut vraiment pas que quelqu'un ouvre ce placard, murmura-t-il pour dissiper sa gêne.

Moment de flottement. Ils éclatèrent de rire, tentant difficilement de rire silencieusement.

- Et ne profite pas de la situation, se moqua James.

- La ferme, grommela-t-elle avec un sourire, bien qu'il ne puisse pas la voir.

- Que si tu m'expliques ce qui serait bizarre, exigea-t-il.

- Tu ne perds pas le Nord, soupira-t-elle.

Il aimait bien quand elle employait des expressions Moldues. Il avait la sensation d'apprendre quelque chose d'elle, de ce qu'elle était.

- Tu imagines ? commença-t-elle sans songer une seule seconde à ce qu'il pensait. Des années que je te crie dessus. Ces derniers temps, on se parle comme de vagues connaissances dans le château, rien de plus. Personne n'est au courant de tout ce qu'on a pu se dire lorsque nous n'étions que tous les deux. Hier encore, on m'a demandé si tu ne m'énervais pas trop ces derniers temps. Je ne savais pas quoi répondre. « Non, en fait, cela fait des mois que James – oui, je l'appelle par son prénom tout le temps – nous nous parlons normalement, depuis que Slughorn nous a prêté le journal des quatre Fondateurs, en janvier dernier. D'ailleurs, il doit me prêter l'édition originale des _Contes de Beedle le Barde_. » Non, ce serait trop bizarre. On a changé de comportements entre nous, lorsqu'on est seuls, mais pas avec les autres. Ils pensent tous qu'on est de simples connaissances. Personne n'est au courant. Si cela se savait, tous s'imagineraient des choses.

Elle se tut enfin. James, les narines chatouillées par l'odeur des cheveux de Lily, et par ses cheveux tout simplement, réfléchissait à ce qu'elle venait de dire. C'est vrai que ça serait bizarre.

- Tu es sure, commença-t-il lentement, que le problème serait que les gens s'imaginent des choses ? Tu n'as pas plutôt peur qu'ils voient des choses qui se passent vraiment, sans qu'on ne le sache nous-mêmes ?

C'était sorti. Il ne savait pas où est-ce qu'il était allé chercher ça. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il l'avait dit. Ou plutôt, si, il le savait. Elle aussi, d'ailleurs. Tous les deux se rappelaient ce qui avait failli se produire une semaine auparavant dans les cuisines de Poudlard.

- Il n'y a plus personne, je crois, dit Lily d'une voix saccadée.

Elle ouvrit précipitamment la porte du placard, et James la remercia intérieurement de le sortir de ce bourbier où il les avait enfoncés.

Il ne s'étonna que lorsqu'ils se séparèrent qu'elle ne lui ait pas hurlé dessus.

_**Octobre 1977. Septième année.**_

À nouveau, je relevai la tête du chaudron. Immédiatement, je fus happée par l'intensité de son regard noisette. Par Merlin, je comprenais mieux pourquoi toutes les filles lui couraient après, pourquoi elles fondaient à un seul de ses regards. En réalité, je me trompais. Ces filles n'appréciaient qu'une pâle copie de ce regard. Cette intensité, elle m'était réservée. Si, auparavant, elle m'avait exaspérée, j'avais à présent du mal à m'en passer, tout comme j'avais du mal à me passer de ses blagues, de nos rendez-vous clandestins, de ces moments privilégiés que nous partagions, de son rire bruyant, des attentions qu'il me portait comme si c'était la chose la plus normale qu'il soit, de la façon qu'il avait de me remonter le moral, des regards qu'il me lançait, de son irrépressible envie de me faire part de tout ce qui lui était arrivé dans la journée, de la façon qu'il avait de se prendre la tête entre les mains à chaque fois que je m'évertuais à le taquiner plus que de raison, de toutes les phrases qui sonnaient si justes et qui étaient toujours celles dont j'avais besoin. Il m'était devenu indispensable.

Je détournai le regard de James, et surpris alors le regard de son meilleur ami, qui passait de James à moi. Sirius semblait comprendre que quelque chose se passait et que ce qui se tramait n'était exceptionnellement pas de son ressort. Quand il réalisa que je le fixais, il arrêta l'incessant va-et-vient de ses yeux et eut un simple sourire. Le genre de sourire qui voulait dire qu'il avait lui aussi compris quelque chose, mais qu'il ne dirait rien. Pour une fois, Sirius Black ne se mêlerait pas des affaires des autres, et je lui en étais sincèrement reconnaissante.

Je ne sais pourquoi exactement je décidai de chercher du regard mon ancien meilleur ami. Aucun pincement au cœur en le voyant. Lui semblait en revanche plus pâle que d'habitude, et ses mains étaient crispées autour de son livre de Potions dont il ne se séparait jamais. Je ne comprenais pas sa réaction. En réalité, cela faisait bien longtemps que je ne comprenais plus rien à celui que j'avais, un temps durant, pu qualifier de meilleur ami. La vie et les relations humaines sont des notions complexes, je le savais pourtant.

Je regardais le reste de ma classe, stupéfaite de les voir aussi attentifs. Ce que je pouvais sentir était-il si intéressant que cela ? Je réalisai que oui. Après tout, je ne parlais que peu de moi. Nombres de mes camarades attendaient les cours où les professeurs étaient susceptibles de me poser des questions personnelles pour enfin me connaître. Aucun ne pouvait se douter que James seul serait jamais capable de comprendre ce qui me traversait l'esprit dès l'instant même où il entrait dans la pièce où j'étais. Moi-même je peinais à comprendre cela. Que James me connaisse aussi bien aurait dû me faire peur. En réalité, j'étais sereine. Chacun des moments en lien avec les odeurs que je sentais actuellement était un pas vers ma relation avec James… s'il souhaitait de cette relation.

Moi, je comprenais en cet instant même que chacune des fibres de mon corps la voulait, cette relation. C'était une potion qui me le disait. C'était tout de même assez pathétique.

Cela dit, je crois bien pouvoir affirmer que l'amour n'est que pathétisme.

J'avais un léger sourire en m'apprêtant à révéler la troisième fragrance qui me parvenait de ce chaudron que je commençais à apprécier.

- Cirage à bois, déclarai-je fermement.

0o0o0o0

_**Mai 1976. Cinquième année.**_

Elle était tranquillement installée dans la Salle Commune et voilà que l'autre imbécile arrivait. Avec son balai et son nécessaire pour s'en occuper, qui plus est. En plus, il s'asseyait juste à côté d'elle. Pour couronner le tout, il avait ce petit sourire en coin qu'elle détestait, bien qu'il soit plus crispé que d'habitude, car il n'augurait jamais rien de bon pour elle.

Étonnement, il ne disait rien. Pas un seul mot, pas une seule réflexion moqueuse, pas un seul geste l'effleurant « par mégarde ». Cela dit, elle savait que cela ne voulait rien dire. Parfois, il ne disait rien pendant un moment, puis lorsque Lily pensait qu'elle n'aurait rien à craindre de James ce jour-là, il ouvrait justement la bouche et tout le calme et la joie de Lily s'envolaient. Il trouvait toujours le moyen de l'énerver.

Pour l'instant, James ne semblait pas porter la moindre attention à Lily, bien trop occupé à prendre soin de son balai. Étrangement, elle se posait des questions sur ce qui poussait James à paraître aussi énervé. Son énervement semblait tel que même ses trois meilleurs amis préféraient rester à l'écart, jetant de temps à autre un regard à James. Remus semblait retenir les deux autres d'aller voir le célèbre attrapeur et blagueur de Gryffondor. Même les filles de la maison des lions regardaient James avec une certaine peur. Comme si le garçon semblait prêt à exploser. Ce qui était peut-être le cas, d'ailleurs.

Mâchoire serrée. Yeux noirs lançant des éclairs dès qu'ils se levaient. Gestes saccadés en coupant les brindilles de son balai. Claquements de langue agacés. Soupirs de résignation, mais aussi de colère. Elle eut presque peur de le voir ainsi. Il ne semblait pas se contrôler.

Lorsqu'il se mit au polissage, elle eut l'impression qu'il allait briser le manche. Il ouvrit violemment sa caisse d'entretien, en sortit un chiffon et sa boîte de cirage, faisant sursauter Lily lorsqu'il rabattit le couvercle d'un geste brusque. Il ne lui adressa même pas un regard. Du coin de l'œil, elle surveillait ses mouvements. Le comportement de James l'inquiétait presque. Il n'y avait pas de quoi.

Il passait à présent le chiffon sur le manche d'un geste lent, régulier, calme, répétitif, apaisant, relaxant. Petit à petit, elle vit la mâchoire de James se décrisper. Elle vit ses traits se détendre, elle le vit respirer plus profondément.

- Je me suis assis ici parce que tu n'étais pas dans la Grande Salle il y a trente minutes, et que tu es la seule personne qui ne me posera pas de questions, dit-il tout à coup d'un ton brusque.

Elle sursauta de l'entendre lui parler comme ça, sans préambule. Surtout pour lui dire ça.

- Je te rassure, cela ne m'intéresse pas ce qui t'est arrivé, donc je ne te poserai pas de questions, et je n'en poserai à personne, dit-elle d'un ton neutre.

Il ricana.

- On est à Poudlard. Voudrais-tu ne pas le savoir que tu le saurais dans les dix prochaines minutes, répliqua-t-il acerbement.

Elle devait bien reconnaître qu'il avait raison. Elle attendit donc qu'il lui dise ce qui l'avait mis dans cet état et ce qui empêchait le reste de la tour de Gryffondor, y compris ses meilleurs amis, de venir le voir.

- Ma grand-mère est morte la semaine dernière, lâcha-t-il nerveusement.

- Oh. Je… Pff, les « désolé » des condoléances, ça ne veut même plus rien dire. Tu as dû les entendre des dizaines de fois.

Il lui jeta un regard surpris.

- Pas que cela ne me fasse rien ! dit-elle précipitamment. Si tu as besoin de soutien ou quoi… Je veux dire, le deuil, c'est quelque chose de personnel, donc je ne peux pas vraiment te dire quelque chose.

Il hocha la tête.

- Je crois que je vois ce que tu veux dire. Elle a été tuée par les sous-fifres de Voldemort. L'enterrement a lieu après-demain. Je voulais y aller, sauf que ma mère refuse de me signer une autorisation de sortie exceptionnelle car, la moitié des invités étant Aurors, il y a de grandes chances qu'un comité de Mangemorts nous surprenne, à un moment ou à un autre. C'est donc « trop dangereux » de me laisser venir, renifla le garçon.

- Quel est le rapport avec la Grande Salle ? demanda Lily. Pour le moment, je ne vois rien de plus que des échanges de lettres.

- Pour me le dire, ma mère a utilisé un charme du Patronus un peu plus avancé que celui qui consiste à lui faire porter un simple message. Tu envoies ton Patronus, mais c'est comme si c'était toi qui étais là. C'est pratique pour un endroit comme Poudlard où l'on ne peut pas transplaner. Bref, son Patronus est arrivé, je lui ai parlé dans une salle de cours et, quand elle m'a dit qu'il était totalement exclu que je vienne à l'enterrement, le ton a commencé à monter. Seulement, j'ai juste oublié que j'étais à Poudlard, et non pas chez moi. Je suis sorti de la pièce en claquant la porte et son Patronus m'a suivi. J'allais vers la Grande Salle, on se disputait toujours, et on a offert notre plus belle dispute à tout Poudlard. Un magnifique spectacle, dit-il amèrement. En plus, je n'ai même pas eu gain de cause, puisqu'elle n'a pas changé d'avis, et que je n'irai pas à l'enterrement.

D'en reparler l'avait à nouveau énervé. Il plia et déplia les doigts de nombreuses fois avant de retrouver un calme relatif et de se tourner vers Lily, qui le regardait attentivement, réceptive, pour une fois, à dialoguer avec lui.

- Ta mère s'inquiète surement pour toi, dit-elle simplement.

- Je ne suis plus un gamin ! s'énerva James.

- Tu resteras toujours son fils, dit doucement Lily. Elle ne veut pas te mettre en danger.

Il s'enfonça dans le fauteuil, grommelant. Décidant que la discussion était close, Lily reprit le livre qu'elle avait posé sur ses genoux et se replongea dans sa lecture, satisfaite, presque, d'avoir pu discuter normalement avec James.

C'était sans compter sur le caractère habituel du garçon, qui avait repris l'inspection de son balai et qui semblait décidé à pousser la jeune fille hors d'elle, quel que soit le jour, quoi qu'il lui soit arrivé de démoralisant.

- Tu sais, plutôt que de m'observer en cachette, tu peux le faire en acceptant un rendez-vous avec moi, dit-il goguenard.

Lily rosit de gêne d'avoir été surprise par James alors qu'elle l'observait à la dérobée, et elle rosit de rage qu'il ose lui proposer, une fois de plus, un rendez-vous de cette façon, comme s'il lui faisait une immense faveur. Elle ne dit rien, pour une fois, au vu de ce qui arrivait à James, et choisit de se lever brusquement, désireuse de mettre le plus de distance possible entre elle et ce type tout à fait détestable et arrogant.

- Oh, allez Evans, si tu acceptais de sortir avec moi, je me sentirais beaucoup mieux, tout à coup ! affirma James avec assurance.

Elle se retourna vers lui, furieuse. Ses yeux verts lançaient des éclairs.

- Définitivement, Potter, tu n'es qu'un pauvre con. Jouer avec la mort de ta grand-mère pour me pousser à accepter un rendez-vous avec toi ? Même venant de ta part, c'est pitoyable, lâcha-t-elle d'un ton glacial.

Il pâlit un peu lorsqu'elle lui lança ceci à la figure, mais, pour une fois qu'il eut envie de s'excuser, elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps, déjà en train de gravir les marches de l'escalier menant à son dortoir.

_**Avril 1977. Sixième année.**_

Elle se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil à côté de James, grommelant et pestant.

- Un problème, Evans ? se moqua-t-il.

Elle lui jeta un regard glacial, puis se reprit et soupira de lassitude.

- Tu peux m'appeler par mon prénom, il n'y a personne d'autre dans la Salle Commune, lui apprit-elle.

Il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et put confirmer d'un seul regard qu'en effet, ils étaient seuls.

- Beaucoup profitent des premiers rayons du soleil, expliqua Lily. À croire qu'on en a été privé durant des années ! marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même.

James éclata de rire devant la mine boudeuse de la rousse. De toute évidence, elle avait vraiment un problème, et celui-ci la mettait vraiment en colère. Il ouvrit la bouche et elle le fusilla du regard. Sans qu'un seul mot n'ait franchi la barrière de ses lèvres, il referma la bouche, et posa seulement son bras sur le dossier du fauteuil où ils étaient tous les deux assis. Elle lui jeta un regard suspicieux et toujours énervé, puis décida de se rapprocher du garçon parce que, sincèrement, elle avait besoin qu'on lui prouve que certaines personnes sur cette fichue Terre l'appréciaient encore. Ces derniers temps, elle en doutait.

Mais le bras de James, et son corps, contre lequel elle pouvait se coller sans que personne ne juge, lui ôtait tous ses doutes. Oui, certaines personnes l'appréciaient encore. Qu'importe que ce soit une personne qu'elle avait détestée des années durant. Qu'importe qu'elle ne sache pas exactement à quoi s'attendre avec James. Tant pis si elle ne savait pas comment le considérer.

Elle appréciait toujours autant recevoir une pivoine issue du jardin de la famille Potter. Elle adorait retrouver James dans une salle de classe déserte pour discuter littérature et pour montrer à l'autre les dernières pièces de collection qu'ils avaient acquises. Elle adorait se chamailler avec lui. Et tout cela n'avait beau durer que depuis trois mois, c'est tous les petits moments de joie qu'elle avait pu vivre avec James ces simples trois derniers mois qui la poussèrent à lui dire ce qui lui arrivait, ce qui l'avait mise dans un tel état.

- J'ai reçu une lettre de ma sœur, annonça-t-elle.

- Oh.

Il ne voyait pas trop quoi dire d'autre. Lorsque Lily lui avait dit, deux jours plus tôt, qu'elle attendait une réponse de sa sœur, elle lui avait semblé à la fois anxieuse et impatiente. Il doutait donc de la marche à suivre, du comportement à adopter face à cette annonce de Lily.

- Et avec sa délicatesse et gentillesse légendaires, reprit Lily sans songer un seul instant que James ne pouvait connaître quoi que ce soit de sa sœur puisqu'elle ne lui en avait jamais parlé, elle m'a demandé, ou plutôt, elle a exigé que je trouve quelqu'un chez qui m'exiler régulièrement durant les vacances afin que nous nous voyions le moins souvent possible. Je me sens toujours gênée lorsque ma sœur me montre autant de marques d'affection, railla-t-elle.

Il avait beau avoir compris ce que disait Lily, il avait beau comprendre qu'elle se sente blessée, trahie, furieuse et coléreuse, il ne savait absolument pas quoi dire pour la consoler, ou lui faire vider sa colère. Surtout qu'elle semblait partie pour un long moment de monologue, ponctuant chacune de ses phrases par un brusque geste du bras, assommant James ou lui plantant son coude dans les côtes sans songer un seul instant à s'excuser, car elle ne réalisait même pas ce qu'elle faisait à chaque fois.

- … et puis, elle me demande ça uniquement parce qu'elle ne veut pas me présenter son fiancé, Vernon… Je n'ai aucune idée de ce à quoi ressemble son futur mari mais, de toute évidence, ça ne la gêne pas, et…

James soupira. Lily n'avait pas besoin d'être consolée, elle avait besoin de vider ses nerfs. Il connaissait une méthode qui fonctionnait à tous les coups pour lui lorsqu'il voulait arrêter de trop penser et de s'énerver. Il saisit sa baguette et, par un _Accio_ informulé, invoqua son nécessaire de soins pour son balai, ainsi que son balai lui-même. Le tout ne tarda pas à arriver de son dortoir, et il réceptionna habilement les colis de la main droite. Lily n'avait pas encore remarqué ce qui venait d'atterrir sur le fauteuil.

- Je suis sure qu'elle lui dit des choses affreuses sur moi, qu'elle me décrit comme la méchante petite sœur à qui on cède tous ses caprices, alors qu'elle-même doit se priver pour le plaisir des autres. Par Merlin, James, comment ton balai est arrivé entre mes mains ? s'étonna-t-elle franchement.

Il eut un sourire radieux en voyant que Lily focalisait enfin son attention sur James et qu'elle arrêtait son monologue.

- Comme tu semblais _légèrement_ énervée, je me suis dit que ce serait bien que tu canalises puis vides ta mauvaise énergie pour quelque chose de productif, de la même façon que je le fais lorsque ma colère est trop importante.

Il se tourna vers le lourd coffret de bois et l'ouvrit. Il en sortit le chiffon que Lily connaissait bien pour l'avoir vu de nombreuses fois entre les mains de James, puis il prit le pot de cirage, et en mit une petite dose sur le chiffon que tenait Lily.

- Maintenant, calme tes nerfs, ordonna-t-il à une Lily abasourdie.

Elle regarda tour à tour le chiffon, le balai puis James, hébétée. Un petit sourire en coin, celui-ci soupira, comme exaspéré. Il mit le balai entre eux deux, saisit la main de Lily qui avait le chiffon, la posa sur le manche du balai, puis commença à lui montrer les bons gestes.

- Voilà, comme ça, lui assura-t-il. Doucement, tu étales le cirage sur tout le bois de manière homogène. Une fois que c'est fait, tu dois faire pénétrer le cirage dans le bois. Non, pas comme ça, la stoppa-t-il. Si tu fais comme si tu massais quelqu'un, tu vas forcément perdre du cirage, en mettre plus à un endroit qu'à un autre… Continue de passer le chiffon comme si tu faisais la poussière d'un meuble. Oui, voilà ! Parcours toujours tout le manche. Tu as compris le truc, la complimenta-t-il.

Elle ne répondit rien, occupée à inhaler profondément le doux parfum du cirage. Les mouvements lents et répétitifs la calmaient. C'était reposant de suivre un rythme régulier comme celui-ci. Petit à petit, toute la tension qu'elle avait en elle s'évacua, et elle put réfléchir plus posément à ce que sa sœur lui avait écrit.

Par Merlin, James Potter avait réussi à calmer la colère de Lily Evans plutôt que de la provoquer. La preuve que les miracles existent.

_**Août 1977. Avant la septième année.**_

_James,  
__Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point ton cadeau m'a fait plaisir ! C'était exactement ce dont j'avais besoin ! Je me demande toujours comment tu fais pour savoir ce que je veux, ce qui…  
__Bon, stop, on va arrêter là l'hypocrisie. POURQUOI est-ce que tu m'as envoyé une crème de cirage à bois ?! C'est pour les drogués de Quidditch, qui préfèrent passer leur vie dans les airs avec un balai, plutôt que sur terre avec une femme ! Les gens comme toi, donc !  
__Non, si tu veux vraiment me faire plaisir, envoie-moi plutôt du cirage pour le cuir. Il y a plusieurs paires de chaussures chez moi qui en auraient bien besoin. Fais-moi un cadeau dont j'ai besoin ou qui me fait plaisir, si tu as tant envie de m'offrir quelque chose ! (Par exemple, une édition vraiment ancienne, voire l'édition originale, des _Grandes Découvertes magiques_).  
__L._

_Evans,  
__C'est énervant de recevoir quelque chose dont on n'a pas besoin, n'est-ce pas ? Figure-toi que j'ai eu la désagréable surprise de découvrir un INSIGNE DE PRÉFET-EN-CHEF DANS MA LETTRE DE POUDLARD, INSIGNE DONT JE N'AI RIEN À FAIRE ET QUI NE ME CORRESPOND PAS DU TOUT ! SIRIUS EN RIT TOUJOURS ! JE SAIS QUE C'EST DE TA FAUTE, TOUT LE MONDE SAIT QUE LES PRÉFETS DISENT QUI ILS VEULENT COMME PRÉFET-EN-CHEF, ET TU AS DÛ TROUVER ÇA DRÔLE DE ME NOMMER ! TU ME LE PAIERAS, JE NE VEUX PAS DE CETTE INSIGNE !  
__PS : Je ne t'imagine pas avec des chaussures en cuir.  
__PS2 : Je ne vais pas t'offrir cette édition, elle est chez moi. Viens quand tu veux, mais bonne chance pour les explications avec Sirius et mes parents.  
__J._

_Potter (on se rappelle par nos noms de famille maintenant ?),  
__Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire. __AH AH AH AH AH AH AH AH AH AH AH AH AH AH AH AH ! __C'est surement la blague (ou le mensonge) le plus pitoyable que tu ais jamais faite. Tu pensais vraiment que j'allais croire une seule seconde que tu avais reçu cet insigne ?  
__Ensuite, sache que les rumeurs concernant la nomination des Préfets-En-Chef sont fausses. Et même si elles étaient vraies, je te rappelle qu'il y a deux Préfets en cinquième, sixième et septième années et ce dans les quatre maisons. Ce qui fait six Préfets par maison, donc vingt-quatre Préfets en tout. Plus les deux Préfets-En-Chef précédents, ce qui nous fait en tout vingt-six personnes qui, selon les rumeurs totalement fausses, seraient susceptibles d'avoir voulu t'élire (si tu avais vraiment été désigné comme Préfet-En-Chef, ce que je ne crois toujours pas). Je ne suis qu'une de ces vingt-six personnes. As-tu envoyé une lettre incendiaire à vingt-cinq autres personnes, ou ai-je le monopole du privilège ?  
__PS : Pour ta gouverne, j'ai deux paires de chaussures en cuir. Mais c'est surtout mon père qui aurait besoin du cirage.  
__PS2 : J'imagine que c'est un des livres que tes parents ne t'autoriseront jamais à sortir du manoir ?  
__PS3 : Ta blague concernant ton insigne était vraiment pitoyable.  
__L._

_Jam...__, Potter (puisque tu fais apparemment la tête),  
__Je dois bien reconnaître que la photo m'a convaincue. L'insigne montré à l'objectif, ton air profondément énervé et l'hilarité non feinte de Sirius prouvent que tu as vraiment été nommé Préfet-En-Chef.  
__J'avoue être vraiment étonnée, mais, finalement, le raisonnement se tient.  
__L._

_Lily (maintenant que j'ai eu la confirmation par Remus que tu n'y es pour rien, je veux bien te parler gentiment),  
__Primo, c'est quoi comme chaussures ? Deuxio, non, le livre ne peut pas sortir de chez moi. Tu veux mon adresse ? Tertio, pour répondre à ta première lettre, je serais tout à fait heureux de passer ma vie sur un balai, mais si tu me proposes ta compagnie, je veux bien rester sur terre (ne me remercie pas de te faire profiter de mon incroyable présence à vie, tout le plaisir est pour moi). Quarto, EXPLIQUE-MOI FISSA POURQUOI LE RAISONNEMENT SE TIENT !  
__S'il te plait (je sais que sinon, tu ne me répondras pas).  
__J._

_James (c'est quand même plus amical, et donc plus agréable),  
__Je suis légèrement vexée qu'il te faille la confirmation de Remus plutôt que ma parole, mais passons. Une paire de sandales et une paire de bottes (curieux !). Non, je ne veux pas ton adresse, Sirius ferait une syncope de me voir frapper chez vous, et je ne tiens pas à être inculpée d'homicide involontaire chez les Aurors les plus réputés du Ministère. Je ne comptais pas te remercier, sois rassuré.  
__Quant au raisonnement (merci pour la formule de politesse. Sans elle, je ne t'aurais pas répondu, en effet), il me semble logique (je suis même étonnée que tu ne l'ais pas demandé à Remus, puisque tu accordes plus d'importance à ce qu'il te dit que ce que je te dis, moi). Tu es un capitaine qui a su mener son équipe à la victoire depuis deux ans (un seul match de perdu, si mes souvenirs sont exacts), tu as un charisme incroyable, tu sais te faire écouter de tous quelle que soit la situation, ta présence impressionne, les gens sont prêts à t'obéir et, en plus, tu sais te faire respecter. Ça me semble être plus ou moins les qualités requises pour un Préfet-En-Chef.  
__L._

_Lily,  
__Et mes blagues à répétition ? Mon non-respect du règlement ? Mon insolence auprès des professeurs ? Les élèves qui ont dû subir chacune de mes blagues ? J'ai beaucoup plus de défauts poussant à ma non-nomination que de qualités pour que celle-ci ait lieu !  
__PS : Je remarque que tu ne nies toujours pas la possibilité de vouloir m'offrir ta charmante compagnie, et que je te trouve aussi un peu trop jalouse de Remus… Sache qu'en tant que plus jolie fille de Poudlard, tu passes bien avant lui. Mais ne t'inquiète donc pas, je ne mettrai plus jamais en doute ta parole.  
__J._

_James,  
__Quand tu parles de ton non-respect du règlement, tu fais allusion à la Carte qui vous permet de surveiller les déplacements de chaque personne du château, ou du fait que vous soyez devenus, avec Peter et Sirius, des Animagi pour aider Remus à supporter ses transformations à chaque pleine lune ?  
__PS : Merci pour ta confiance. Ton compliment n'est pour rien dans mon envie de te remercier. Il ne me touche même pas.  
__L._

_Lily,  
__Rassure-moi. Tu te fiches de moi, n'est-ce pas ?! Tu me dis ça SANS AUCUNE AUTRE EXPLICATION ?! COMMENT SAIS-TU TOUT ÇA ?!  
__PS : Tu ne nies toujours pas vouloir de ma compagnie. Et tu mens mal, même sur papier.  
__J._

_James,  
__Sérieusement ? Cinq jours pour trois malheureuses phrases indignées ? Mais bon, malgré la maigreur de ta dernière lettre et l'absence de toute formule de politesse, je vais être charitable et te donner ces explications auxquelles tu tiens tant. Je suis au courant pour votre Carte parce que vous en avez parlé une nuit dans la Salle Commune. Je m'y étais endormie, et vos voix m'ont réveillée. J'étais totalement ailleurs, je n'ai pas eu le réflexe habituel de vous hurler dessus tellement je ne comprenais pas ce qui m'arrivait. Vous étiez en train de vérifier que Rusard n'était pas allé chercher McGonagall, parce qu'il pensait vous avoir entendu. Vous étiez tellement concentrés sur Rusard qu'à aucun moment vous n'avez pensé à vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne dans la Salle Commune. Je me suis redressée, j'ai regardé par-dessus le dossier du fauteuil. Peter s'est alors décalé, j'ai vu le parchemin, et, de loin, j'ai réussi à distinguer le mot « Carte ». J'ai rapidement compris le principe d'une telle carte.  
__Pour Remus, demande-lui. Je lui ai posé la question en première année, il m'a tout avoué en me faisant jurer de ne jamais le dire à quiconque (peut-on estimer que j'ai trahi ma promesse ?), et voilà. Va savoir pourquoi, il a cru pendant un moment que j'allais me détourner de lui à cause de ça. C'est faux. Je l'ai fait à cause d'un crétin à lunettes.  
__Votre condition d'Animagi ? Je me suis doutée de quelque chose lorsque vous avez commencé à poser des questions à McGonagall, et que vos notes sur ce sujet se sont révélées être excellentes. J'ai eu d'énormes soupçons lorsque je vous ai vus vous préparer avec joie pour la pleine lune dès la cinquième année, et que j'ai remarqué que vous étiez exténues le lendemain. J'en ai eu la confirmation en entendant Peter traiter Sirius de « vieux sac à puces ne sachant rien faire d'autre qu'aboyer », ce à quoi Sirius le sac à puces a répliqué que Peter « ferait mieux de retourner dans les égouts avec ses petits amis ». Aucune idée de ce pour quoi ils se disputaient, par contre. Aucune allusion à toi n'a été faite, mais je me doute bien que tu n'es pas resté en dehors de tout cela.  
__Satisfait de mes explications ?  
__PS : J'attends de connaître la taille exacte de ta bibliothèque avant de nier quoi que ce soit.  
__L._

_Lily,  
__J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas de garder ta chouette quelques jours chez moi. Elle semblait exténuée de faire tous ces allers retours entre chez toi et chez moi. Mon hibou est bien plus résistant, tu verras.  
__Explications satisfaisantes. Je suis déçu de voir que Remus te l'a dit bien avant de nous le dire à nous trois. Je suis aussi étonné que tu n'en aies parlé à personne, de tout ça.  
__Quant à mon délai de réponse, il me fallait le temps nécessaire pour formuler ma demande correctement, afin d'être sûr que tu me répondes.  
__PS : Ou alors, tu ne nieras jamais rien du tout parce que tu veux bien passer ta vie avec moi.  
__J._

_James,  
__Ton hibou n'est qu'un idiot ! Il s'est trompé de fenêtre ! Les hurlements de ma sœur ont effrayé tout le voisinage, même les morts ont dû l'entendre ! Elle m'a fait une véritable crise d'hystérie, qui plus est !  
__Cela dit, cela valait le coup de voir sa tête en voyant les plumes éparpillées dans toute sa chambre, et en voyant le hibou affolé de ne pas trouver son destinataire.  
__Il n'empêche que ton hibou n'est qu'un sombre idiot, parce que mes parents veulent maintenant savoir à qui je parle par courrier depuis deux semaines déjà.  
__Au fait, je te trouve bien jaloux de la confiance de Remus en moi. Pour t'éviter une ridicule crise de jalousie : il me m'a dit parce que, n'étant pas issue d'une famille de sorciers, je n'avais aucune idée de la haine qu'inspirent les loups-garous. Et je n'en ai parlé à personne car je voulais être sure de posséder tous les éléments en main avant de faire quoi que ce soit. Une fois que ce fut fait, je me suis dit qu'il fallait vous en parler. Mais, ensuite, je me suis aussi dit qu'on pouvait tout à fait ne pas en parler. Tant que vous ne vous en servez pas contre les autres…  
__PS : La ferme.  
__L._

_Lily,  
__Ton argumentation était pitoyable, soit dit en passant. Reconnais tout de même que ma présence t'est indispensable. Ce n'est pas bien de garder ce genre de choses enfouies en soi. Sans vouloir te commander, bien sûr.  
__PS : Tu aurais pu prendre une photo de ta sœur, pour me permettre de rire. Et n'insulte plus jamais Godrico.  
__J._

_James,  
__Godrico ? Vraiment ? Tu voues un culte à Godric Gryffondor en secret ? Et, pour la seconde fois, la ferme. Je ne nie rien, par la barbe de Merlin !  
__Je pars en vacances jusqu'à la rentrée. Nous allons devoir arrêter là cette fort sympathique correspondance. Je profite de cette dernière lettre pour te renvoyer ton cirage. Je n'en ai pas franchement besoin.  
__PS : Pour le jour de la rentrée, que tu ne te perdes pas. Le compartiment des Préfets est dans le premier wagon du train. À côté de celui des professeurs. Bienvenu dans le monde des élèves proches de leur professeur !  
__L._

James sourit en posant cette dernière lettre sous la pile de toutes les lettres qu'il avait échangées avec la jeune femme ces dernières semaines. Puis, maugréant contre le fait qu'elle lui ait rappelé qu'il était maintenant Préfet-En-Chef, il termina d'emballer le cirage pour le cuir qu'il avait trouvé la semaine passée en allant faire les courses sur le Chemin de Traverse, attacha le paquet à la patte de son hibou et, lui soufflant de se dépêcher pour que le cadeau arrive avant le départ de Lily, il ouvrit la fenêtre de sa chambre.

Il sourit en voyant le point noir s'éloigner. Il s'accouda à sa fenêtre, songeur. Il songeait à Lily qui ne lui avait pas dit explicitement qu'elle ne voulait pas de lui. Il essayait de comprendre ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans la tête de la jolie rousse.

C'est la voix de son meilleur ami qui le sortit de sa torpeur.

- Cornedrue, bouge-toi, je refuse de passer une seule nuit encore seul, il faut que je trouve une fille !

James soupira et leva les yeux suite à la réflexion ô combien mature de son meilleur ami.

0o0o0o0

_**Octobre 1977. Septième année.**_

Il ne me restait plus qu'une senteur à déclarer. Mais je savais que James la connaissait déjà, cette senteur. Il avait compris tout ce qui se passait dans ma tête. Et le léger sourire qu'il avait aux lèvres, celui qui voulait dire qu'il connaissait par avance ce qui allait se passer, me fit moi aussi sourire. Je savais tout aussi bien que lui ce qui allait se dérouler.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais c'est à ce moment-là que je me décidai à regarder mon professeur. Il avait le visage neutre, presque fermé et, pourtant, j'avais l'intime conviction qu'il savait exactement ce qui était en train de se passer. J'en venais même à me demander s'il ne l'avait pas fait exprès. Si le fait que je me retrouve face à ce chaudron (et à mes sentiments), n'était pas qu'une immense mascarade, une immense mise en scène, montée de toute pièce par Slughorn. Je détestais être manipulée. Je soupirai. Même si ça avait vraiment été de la manipulation, étais-je en mesure de me plaindre ? Ce n'était pas romantique, ça pouvait même prêter à confusion mais, en même temps, me serai-je avouée mes sentiments pour James, et aurai-je accepté de les lui dire sinon ? Si je devais être honnête avec moi-même – et j'aime l'honnêteté – je devais bien reconnaître que non. Donc, tout ceci était finalement pour le mieux. Peut-être même devrai-je remercier Slughorn.

Je détournai les yeux de mon professeur, voulant me retourner vers ma classe, étant immédiatement happée par ses deux yeux couleurs noisette. Je déglutissais, peinant à m'en détacher, une fois de plus. Par Merlin, produire ce genre d'effet devrait être interdit. Lorsqu'enfin je réussissais à me détacher de son regard, c'était pour croiser celui de son meilleur ami.

J'avais l'impression que Sirius Black me sondait. Ce n'était pas qu'une impression. Il était réellement en train de le faire. Quand il eut terminé son inspection, il hocha simplement la tête. Si, tout à l'heure, il m'avait souri poliment, sachant ce qu'il se passait mais ne voulant pas s'en mêler, à présent, il me donnait sa bénédiction. Sirius Black venait de me faire comprendre que malgré toutes ces fois où il me gardait rancune d'avoir jeté son quasi-frère sur les roses, il était tout à fait d'accord pour me pardonner si j'étais sure de ce que je faisais avec James.

Étrangement, je me sentais sure de moi. Peut-être que je ne le serais plus en sortant de la salle. Mais là, je l'étais. C'est pour cela que je n'hésitai pas une seule seconde à donner à toute ma classe la dernière odeur que je sentais s'élever du chaudron.

- La cannelle, dis-je d'une voix claire.

0o0o0o0

_**Février 1976. Cinquième année.**_

- Tu fais chier, Potter, déclara Lily Evans en claquant la porte de la salle de classe avec rage derrière elle.

Le dénommé James Potter ricana narquoisement, récoltant ainsi un nouveau regard noir de la part de la rousse plus qu'en colère. Elle détestait ce stupide sourire arrogant qu'il avait à chaque fois qu'il était face à elle. Elle détestait qu'il la regarde comme si elle lui appartenait déjà. Elle détestait lorsqu'il lui demandait de sortir avec elle. Elle détestait James Potter et personne ne semblait savoir pourquoi.

Ce n'était pas évident ? N'était-il pas plus que compréhensible qu'elle haïsse James ? Toujours à lui courir après, toujours à lui demander de sortir avec lui, toujours à lui demander ce qu'elle faisait de son temps libre pour le faire avec elle. Tout ceci fait avec ce même petit sourire insupportable.

Elle fusillait toujours James du regard tandis qu'elle s'asseyait derrière le bureau. Si elle avait su qu'en devenant Préfète, elle aurait à surveiller James Potter lors de ses retenues, elle aurait tout bonnement refusé le poste. Bon, peut-être pas, parce qu'après tout, ce n'était que la première retenue de James qu'elle devait surveiller. Mais quand même. Elle aurait trouvé un moyen pour faire en sorte que ce moment n'arrive jamais.

- Tu dois vérifier chaque livre de la bibliothèque, dit-elle d'une voix d'où perçait l'agacement. Page après page, tu vas devoir vérifier que personne n'a gribouillé sur les pages, et qu'elles ne sont ni cornées, ni abîmées.

D'un coup de baguette, elle envoya le chariot rempli de livres à côté de James, qui regarda le tout avec un petit sourire. Ce serait rapide. Il sortit sa baguette.

- Oh, petite précision de McGonagall, dit-elle d'un ton doucereux. Tu n'as, bien évidemment, pas le droit à ta baguette. _Expelliarmus !_

James avait voulu empêcher ça, vraiment, mais Lily était bien trop rapide pour lui. Longtemps, il avait cru qu'il pourrait surpasser la jeune femme en sortilèges, que ce soit pour se défendre ou pour invoquer quelque chose. Elle semblait frêle, douce, fragile. Elle ne semblait pas de taille à le battre, lui, James Potter, le grand sportif de Poudlard, à la carrure musclée, bagarreur de première qui ne se laissait jamais surprendre par l'adversaire.

Puis un jour, il avait été mis avec elle lors d'un cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Il s'était dit que ce serait facile. Il n'avait réussi à la désarmer qu'une seule fois. C'était parce que le professeur avait insisté pour que Lily se laisse faire, afin que James lui montre son habileté. Bien évidemment, Sirius ne s'était pas gêné pour lancer quelques une de ses réflexions moqueuses. Il s'en fichait. Ce qui l'avait achevé, c'est ce que Lily lui avait dit à la fin du cours. « J'espère que ton ego et ton machisme survivront au fait d'avoir été battus pas une _fille_, Potter. ». Ils auraient du mal, mais ils s'en remettraient. Son attirance pour la jeune femme, elle, avait encore augmenté.

Aussi, s'il était blessé de s'être laissé avoir aussi facilement, il savait qu'il n'aurait rien pu faire de toute façon. Il soupira, et se mit au travail tandis qu'elle lisait son livre, au bureau.

- Potter, regarde ce que tu fais au moins, dit-elle sèchement. Tu n'as même pas ouvert les deux derniers livres avant de les mettre sur la pile des livres abîmés.

Aussitôt, le sourire qu'elle détestait étira les lèvres de James. Elle aurait voulu lui faire ravaler ce stupide rictus à coups de livres, mais elle avait bien trop de respect pour les ouvrages pour mettre son envie de meurtre à exécution.

- Ces deux livres ont été empruntés par Sirius durant plus d'un mois. Il y a _forcément _quelque chose d'écrit, dit-il d'un ton suffisant. Je suis prêt à parier que cela se trouve entre les pages 207 et 273. Pour 20 juillet, sa date de naissance, et 27 mars, la mienne. Tu veux vérifier ? demanda-t-il avec ce même stupide air arrogant.

Elle se leva avec colère, parcourut les pages mentionnées et y trouva effectivement la marque du meilleur ami, tout aussi arrogant. Elle reposa les livres sur la pile, et retourna s'asseoir.

- Tu pourras dire à ton ami qu'il n'a pas été largué parce qu'Ivanah était « frigide », mais parce qu'elle a compris quel petit con il était.

- Pourquoi es-tu si en colère de devoir surveiller ma retenue ? demanda-t-il sans réagir à ce que venait de dire Lily.

Les problèmes de couple de Sirius, franchement…

- Parce que j'avais d'autres choses de prévues pour ma soirée, consentit-elle à avouer après avoir fixé avec hargne le garçon.

- Oh, allez, une soirée avec moi est bien plus amusante qu'une soirée avec Dan, dit James joyeusement.

Au bout de dix secondes, il réalisa que le silence était bien trop lourd. Il releva la tête pour voir que Lily le fixait avec des yeux qui s'étaient tellement rétrécis qu'ils n'étaient plus que de simples fentes.

- Comment es-tu au courant ? siffla-t-elle.

Il déglutit difficilement. En effet, comment avouer à la jeune femme que lorsque Dan – cet imbécile de Préfet de sixième année, un Poufsouffle en plus ! – lui avait proposé ce rendez-vous dans un couloir désert, lui-même, James Potter, était dans ce même couloir, sous sa cape d'invisibilité ? Déjà, Lily n'apprécierait surement pas d'apprendre qu'il l'espionnait – bon, cette fois, il s'était retrouvé par hasard dans le couloir. Ensuite, pas dit qu'elle voie d'un bon œil le fait que James ait une cape d'invisibilité. Enfin, le fait qu'il soit resté pour écouter une conversation privée n'allait surement pas le faire monter dans l'estime de la jolie rousse.

Il se tut donc obstinément tandis qu'elle continuait de le fusiller du regard.

- J'imagine que c'est Black, articula lentement Lily. Il nous a affirmé qu'il n'avait rien entendu de notre conversation, à Sophie et à moi, mais de toute évidence, ce n'était pas vrai…

James se garda bien de dire que son meilleur ami, envoyé en quête d'informations, n'avait vraiment rien entendu. Cela dit, au lieu de calmer Lily, cela sembla l'énerver encore plus.

- Potter, siffla-t-elle, tu n'as tout de même pas fait exprès de te faire coller ce soir ?!

Nouveau sourire arrogant. Elle le tuerait un jour, elle s'en faisait la promesse. Mais lui semblait s'en moquer. Avec nonchalance, il plongea la main dans son sac et en sortit une boîte, qu'il ouvrit.

- Prends une part, je suis sûr que cela te fera oublier ce rendez-vous que j'ai gâché, dit-il ironiquement.

Soupçonneuse, elle haussa un sourcil avant de jeter un coup d'œil au contenu de la boîte. Une tarte aux pommes, de toute évidence succulente, l'attendait. Si ça n'avait pas été James, elle se serait jetée dessus. Sauf que c'était James.

- Il n'y a pas de philtre d'amour là-dedans, si c'est ce qui t'effraie, se moqua-t-il.

Et, pour appuyer ses dires, il se saisit d'une part et croqua dedans sans hésitation. Bon. Il semblait toujours dans le même état d'arrogance habituel, et non pas en train de déclarer son amour à lui-même. Elle pouvait donc se servir une part sans avoir peur. À cinq centimètres du gâteau, elle releva la tête.

- Quand même… Ce n'est pas sympa de demander du travail aux Elfes !

Il rougit, mais non pas de honte. Non, c'était de colère.

- Je n'esclavagise pas les Elfes ! s'offusqua-t-il. Je l'ai faite moi-même.

Elle choisit de ne pas discuter plus longtemps de ce point. Elle imaginait mal James derrière des fourneaux, mais la réflexion semblait l'avoir tellement vexé qu'elle n'osa vraiment pas rajouter quelque chose.

Alors elle prit une part de tarte et croqua avec joie dedans. Elle s'arrêta immédiatement.

- Il y a un problème ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Tu as mis de la cannelle dedans ? murmura-t-elle.

Il hocha lentement la tête.

- Comment tu as su que j'adorais ça ? demanda Lily, tout à coup suspicieuse.

- Tu… tu me l'as dit en première année, lui rappela-t-il. Quand j'attendais un colis de ma mère. Ses fleurs, précisa-t-il.

Elle se rappela.

- Et tu t'en es souvenu ?

Rêvait-il ou bien avait-il vraiment perçu une pointe d'admiration dans la voix de Lily ?

- Et je m'en suis souvenu, confirma James.

Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil étrange, se servit une nouvelle part de la pâtisserie puis retourna s'asseoir derrière le pupitre, lisant distraitement.

James lui avait évité un rendez-vous qu'elle savait par avance ennuyant – elle avait accepté parce que Sophie se moquait toujours d'elle en disant qu'elle ne sortait jamais. Alors même si elle ne supportait pas James, elle lui était légèrement reconnaissante d'avoir écopé de cette retenue. En plus, il avait apporté une tarte aux pommes et à la cannelle. Rien que pour cela, rien que pour avoir ravivé des souvenirs heureux d'elle passant du bon temps avec sa sœur, James avait un peu remonté dans son estime.

Mais comme elle savait que ça ne durerait pas, elle ne le dirait jamais à personne.

_**Septembre 1976. Sixième année.**_

Il n'y aurait pas James. Ça pouvait semblait exagéré qu'elle pense comme cela, mais pour le moment, elle n'arrivait pas à passer au-dessus du fait qu'elle se soit fait insulter de Sang-De-Bourde par sa faute. Donc, d'apprendre qu'il n'irait pas à la réunion du Club de Slug à cause d'une retenue ne pouvait que lui faire plaisir. Elle avait d'ailleurs un léger sourire aux lèvres alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la sortie de la Tour de Gryffondor.

Sourire qui s'effaça immédiatement lorsque la silhouette ô combien reconnaissable de James Potter s'imposa à sa vue, son sempiternel sourire arrogant sur le visage. Elle lui décerna son sourire le plus froid, sans que le garçon ne perde de son assurance, de son arrogance ou de sa nonchalance.

- Potter, bouge de là.

- Tu ne vas pas te sentir trop seule sans moi ? la nargua-t-il. « Un seul être vous manque, et tout est dépeuplé »…

- Potter, laisse donc en paix ce pauvre Lamartine, qui doit se retourner dans sa tombe de savoir que tu lui empruntes un de ses vers. Et, pour ta gouverne, sache que tu ne me manques jamais, dit-elle d'un ton menaçant. En revanche, tu me fais chier. Dégage de ma route.

Sans qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi, le sourire de James s'élargit tandis qu'il s'écartait enfin. Dignement, essayant de garder son calme pour ne pas lui faire ravaler ce stupide sourire qu'elle ne supportait tout simplement plus, elle le contourna. Alors qu'elle était à son niveau, il lui agrippa le bras. Elle se tendit immédiatement, le fusillant du regard. Cela le fit sourire encore plus.

- Je suis sûr que tu penseras à moi durant cette soirée, assura-t-il.

- Je n'en serais pas aussi sure, cracha-t-elle. Je suis très douée pour effacer de ma mémoire les personnes auxquelles je ne veux pas penser.

Il hésita un peu tandis qu'elle se dégageait, poings serrés, et qu'elle quittait la Tour des Gryffondor.

Elle était calmée lorsqu'elle arriva à la réunion du Club de Slug. Elle avait totalement effacé James de ses pensées. Elle souriait, même.

Elle discuta avec tous, comme toujours. Elle se sentait à l'aise, sans le regard de James qui pesait sur elle.

- Lily, goûtez donc ces gâteaux, ils sont fantastiques ! l'encouragea son professeur de Potions.

Poliment, elle saisit un des gâteaux, qui semblaient effectivement très bon, et croqua dedans. Elle se figea tandis que Slughorn lui confirmait ce à quoi elle était en train de penser.

- J'ai reçu une lettre anonyme me conseillant d'ajouter de la cannelle dans les préparations des Elfes, et le conseil était judicieux ! Tout le monde…

Elle n'écoutait plus. Par Merlin, pourquoi associait-elle James plutôt que sa famille à la cannelle ? Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait eu raison ? Parce que l'image de l'arrogant James Potter ne la quitta plus de la soirée.

_**Mai 1977. Sixième année.**_

- Tu fais chier, déclara-t-elle avec un sourire.

James lui offrit son plus beau sourire, plongea la main dans son sac et en sortit une boîte emplie de cookies aux pépites de chocolat.

- Bien évidemment, j'y ai ajouté de la cannelle.

- Précision inutile, rétorqua-t-elle. Dis, c'est vraiment toi qui les fais ?

Il poussa un soupir faussement ennuyé avant de lui répondre.

- Combien de temps encore avant que tu ne croies enfin en mes talents de cuisiniers ?

- Je ne crois que ce que je vois, lui dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

- C'est une proposition de rendez-vous ? se moqua-t-il.

- Et pourquoi pas ? répliqua-t-elle du tac au tac.

Il y eut un moment de flottement durant lequel aucun des deux n'osa plus parler, gênés de la franchise naturelle de Lily.

- Je veux dire, plutôt que de recevoir une retenue – tu dois trier les plumes, au fait – pour passer du temps avec moi, tu pourrais plutôt me montrer comment tu cuisines, que j'ai enfin la preuve de ce que tu avances.

Voix hésitante, gênée. Elle parlait uniquement pour tenter de dissiper le malaise qu'elle avait créé en laissant entendre qu'un rendez-vous avec James ne la gênerait pas. Il comprit ce qu'elle essayait de faire. Il rentra dans son jeu.

- Désolé, mais la retenue avec moi me semblait une excuse bien plus valable et crédible que celle consistant à dire que tu avais rendez-vous avec moi dans les cuisines pour me voir cuisiner, quand tu expliquerais à Roger que tu annulais votre rendez-vous, rit-il. D'ailleurs, quand tu ne veux pas d'un rendez-vous, tu peux refuser, comme tu l'as fait avec moi durant des années. Je m'en suis plutôt bien remis, se moqua James.

Elle eut un petit sourire amusé, celui qui avait toujours plu à James.

- Mais je promets de t'y emmener un jour, jura-t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux et créant ainsi une nouvelle gêne. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi tu veux absolument me voir cuisiner alors que c'était une activité que tu faisais avec ta mère et ta sœur.

Elle parut tout à coup gênée. James triait les plumes utilisables ou non, et il remarqua parfaitement le mordillement des lèvres de Lily, la main qui passait nerveusement dans ses cheveux. Il comprit aussitôt qu'il y avait un problème. Il attendit patiemment qu'elle lui dise lequel.

- Tu sais, je t'ai parlé de la lettre de ma sœur du mois dernier…

Il hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il se rappelait, et qu'il l'écoutait attentivement.

- En fait, ma sœur et moi, on se dispute souvent. Presque toujours, depuis que je suis une sorcière. On a rien partagé, ou presque, depuis mes onze ans, avoua-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

- Oh… Ça doit être dur à vivre.

- Plutôt, oui, reconnut Lily. Surtout lorsque ta sœur ne veut plus rien te dire de ta vie. Ou quand elle ne veut pas te présenter son fiancé. Ou bien lorsqu'elle ne veut pas de toi au mariage, du moins pas comme demoiselle d'honneur. Tout ce genre de choses, quoi.

- Elle finira bien par te le présenter, la rassura d'une voix hésitante James.

- Oui, reconnut-elle. Au dernier moment, quand elle lui aura longuement parlé de sa sœur le monstre, qu'elle aura fait un portrait bien négatif de moi, et qu'elle lui aura fait remarquer que je ne suis même pas capable de trouver un mec avec qui rester plus d'un mois, ou qui me plaise, tout simplement, ricana-t-elle.

Elle regarda James, qui lui renvoya un regard étrange. Elle eut un sourire désolé.

- Je ne devrais pas t'embêter avec ça. Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, tu as tes propres problèmes à gérer.

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas, la rassura-t-il. Oublie ce que dit ta sœur. Tu es quelqu'un de formidable, et tu mérites quelqu'un de formidable. Tu n'es pas un monstre et, si pour elle, se marier et avoir quelqu'un dans sa vie avant ses vingt-cinq ans est un signe de réussite dans la vie, tu n'as qu'à lui dire que le plus important pour toi, c'est de trouver ta place dans le monde. Et ça, tu peux le faire seule, pas la peine de te marier. Mais si vraiment tu ne veux pas qu'elle te reproche le fait que tu sois seule, tu n'auras qu'à aller à la rencontre de ton beau-frère avec une âme assez charitable pour se faire passer pour ton petit ami. Je suis sûr que tu trouveras quelqu'un facilement, dit-il malicieusement.

Elle sourit.

- Merci, James.

- De quoi ? s'étonna-t-il.

- D'être toi. De me remonter le moral. De me faire de super pâtisseries à la cannelle.

- Oh ! Pour ça ! Il n'y a pas de quoi alors. Il reste encore des cookies, d'ailleurs.

Ils sourirent tous les deux.

_**Septembre 1977. Septième année.**_

- Oh, tu fais chier James.

Ils sourirent tous les deux, sachant pertinemment ce qui cela voulait dire. Cette petite phrase d'insulte était devenue leur signal. Le signal de la cannelle. Et alors qu'ils étaient seuls dans le couloir, James saisit vivement la main de Lily et la tira en se mettant à courir, descendant les divers escaliers du Poudlard, la faisant passer par des passages secrets pour éviter la foule. Puis il s'arrêta devant une nature morte.

- La poire est très chatouilleuse, glissa James à l'oreille de Lily.

Moqueuse, elle se tourna vers lui. Il la défiait presque du regard de chatouiller cette poire. Peut-être paraîtrait-elle ridicule, mais elle ne passerait surement pas pour une lâche ! Elle avança la main. Chatouilla le fruit. Sursauta, poussa un cri, et recula vivement quand la poire se mit à se tordre jusqu'à devenir une poignée.

- Je te l'avais bien dit, se moqua James en saisissant la poignée.

Il lui tint la porte de ce qui était de toute évidence les cuisines du château, comprit-elle. Elle resta bouche bée devant le spectacle qu'elle avait sous les yeux. James referma la poste et se positionna à côté d'elle. Elle regardait obstinément ce qui se déroulait dans les cuisines.

Les Elfes qui transportaient les couverts et les plats sales du dîner. Ceux qui nettoyaient. Les cinq tables de la Grande Salle. Les couverts du petit-déjeuner qui étaient alignés, prêts à être disposés. L'effervescence totale.

- Potter, monsieur ! couina une voix suraiguë.

James et Lily baissèrent les yeux vers le petit Elfe de Maison qui avait interpellé le garçon.

- Rapi, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler de façon aussi cérémonieuse, le gronda James.

L'Elfe s'inclina.

- Désolé, monsieur Potter, mais vous m'aviez dit cela pour quand vous étiez seul. Vous n'avez jamais mentionné cela en présence d'autres personnes.

- Très bien, s'amusa James. Lorsque je suis avec Lily, ici présente, tu peux m'appeler James. Et tu peux oublier le « monsieur ».

- Je ne peux pas, monsieur James, dit Rapi. Les Elfes de Maison doivent avoir du respect pour chacun de leur maître. Miss Lily, êtes-vous la jeune femme pour qui monsieur James doit cuisiner ? demanda l'Elfe de Maison.

Abasourdie, Lily ne réussit pas à faire plus qu'hocher la tête. Aussitôt, le petit Elfe se retourna et plusieurs autres Elfes arrivèrent avec une table et de quoi préparer un gâteau. Moins d'une minute plus tard, Lily était tirée en avant par James et se retrouva à côté de lui, près des ingrédients, dans une pièce à part.

- Gâteau à la vanille et à la cannelle ! lui annonça James. Et maintenant, admire le chef, se vanta-t-il.

Elle s'assit sur le tabouret apporté par les Elfes de Maison et se mit à observer James, avec un grand sourire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien. C'est juste que c'est amusant de te voir aussi concentré sur ta tâche. Je te trouve bien trop sérieux. Je n'en ai pas l'habitude, se moqua-t-elle.

- Pff. Je peux être aussi sérieux que toi. Après tout, j'ai été nommé Préfet-En-Chef. Tu es d'ailleurs bien impertinente avec ton supérieur hiérarchique. Je crois que je devrais… AAAAH !

Jamais Lily ne sut ce que James devrait. Lui renverser le paquet de farine dans les cheveux lui avait semblé bien plus amusant. À présent, pliée de rire, elle tentait de se rappeler que commencer une bataille avec James signifiait rester sur ses gardes pour la vengeance. Mais, sincèrement, la tête furieuse mais blanche de James ne pouvait pas être propice à la réflexion logique. C'est pour cela qu'au lieu de farine, elle récolta du sucre dans ses cheveux. Choquée, elle arrêta de rire, pour fixer James, qui l'observait d'un air goguenard.

- Tu as osé !

- C'est toi qui as commencé, répliqua-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Elle sourit elle aussi. Puis elle se saisit de la cruche de lait.

- Je n'aime pas gaspiller la nourriture, dit-elle d'un ton songeur. Mais puisque c'est pour la bonne cause…

Une seconde. Il réagit une seconde trop tard. La seconde qui permit à Lily de lui lancer le lait sur le corps.

- Il ne me reste plus que les œufs, remarqua-t-il d'un ton fataliste.

Se saisissant de deux œufs, il s'approcha de Lily qui, écroulée de rire, ne pouvait rien faire d'autre qu'attendre sa punition. James s'approcha pas à pas, souriant. Il n'était qu'à un pas lorsqu'elle réussit à retrouver l'usage de la parole.

- Tu réalises que là, aucune fille de cette école ne voudrait plus t'embrasser ?

Il avança encore d'un pas. Ils étaient proches. Très proches. Trop proches.

- Vraiment aucune ? s'attrista-t-il.

- À moins qu'elle n'apprécie la farine et le lait, reconnut-elle. Elle aurait très mauvais goût que de s'avouer attirée par toi, en ce moment.

- Heureusement qu'il n'y a que nous deux, alors, murmura-t-il.

- Heureusement, oui, dit-elle sur le même ton.

Aucun n'avait réalisé qu'ils s'étaient penchés l'un vers l'autre, que leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres, que leurs souffles se mêlaient, que leurs nez se frôlaient, qu'ils s'étaient perdus dans le regard de l'autre, que la température semblait avoir monté de plusieurs degrés entre eux deux, qu'ils frissonnaient à chaque fois qu'ils sentaient le souffle chaud de l'autre dans leur cou, que…

- Où veux-tu qu'il soit sinon dans les cuisines, Lunard ? demanda la voix moqueuse de Sirius. On dirait que tu oublies que ton meilleur ami n'est qu'un ventre sur pattes.

- Je dis juste qu'on aurait pu vérifier sur la Carte, râla Remus.

- Non. J'avais faim, répliqua Peter.

- Rapi ! appela Sirius d'une voix péremptoire. Est-ce que James est ici ?

- Ou… Oui, maître Black, murmura l'Elfe d'une voix paniquée.

- Où ? Là-bas, dans la pièce adjacente ? Très bien.

Lily et James sortirent enfin de leur torpeur. Rougissant, s'écartant l'un de l'autre, ils regardèrent autour d'eux, un peu paniqués. Puis James poussa un soupir de soulagement en tâtant sa tunique. Il en sortit un bout de tissu. Lily le regardait avec intérêt.

- Glisse-toi là-dessous, articula-t-il, ne bouge plus, ne fais plus de bruits.

Elle lui obéit – avait-elle le choix ? – juste avant que Sirius, Remus et Peter n'entrent dans la pièce. Elle comprit que James lui avait fourni une cape d'invisibilité quand le regard suspicieux de Sirius glissa sur elle sans lui accorder la moindre importance. Les regards des meilleurs amis de James firent plusieurs fois le tour de la pièce avec de se poser sur le brun à lunettes.

- Que tu te sois mis à la cuisine est déjà bizarre en soi, commença Peter, mais que tu fasses des batailles de nourriture tout seul me fait douter de ta santé mentale, termina-t-il.

- Ou alors, il cache quelqu'un sous sa cape, dit lentement Sirius. Genre, une fille. Une petite amie dont il ne veut pas nous parler.

- Je n'ai pas de petite amie. Et je ne cache personne, grommela James.

- On va le savoir tout de suite, rétorqua Sirius. Rapi !

- Je n'aime pas quand tu fais ça, gronda Remus.

Sirius se contenta de hausser les épaules. L'Elfe ne tarda pas à arriver. Il ne semblait plus aussi joyeux qu'avant. Au contraire, il semblait terrorisé. Il tremblait de tous ses membres en s'approchant de Sirius. Rapidement, Rapi jeta un coup d'œil vers James, qui secoua imperceptiblement de la tête.

- Est-ce que James est venu seul ? demanda Sirius d'un ton désagréable.

Lily se mordit les lèvres. Un Elfe ne pouvait pas mentir. Rapi tremblait de peur. Sa présence dans la pièce serait bientôt connue des trois autres Maraudeurs.

- Non, maître Black. Non maître, personne. Monsieur James est venu seul, murmura l'Elfe en tremblant.

Sirius releva la tête de la créature tremblante, puis regarda James.

- Bon… On va te laisser t'amuser tout seul, alors. Et ramène-nous du gâteau, Queudver a faim !

Les trois Maraudeurs quittèrent la pièce. Lorsque James entendit la porte des cuisines claquer derrières ses meilleurs amis, il se jeta aussitôt sur Rapi, le plaquant au sol alors que l'Elfe se précipitait droit sur le mur. Se débarrassant de la cape de James, Lily poussa un cri apeuré.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

Sa voix partait dans les aigus de voir James traiter le pauvre Rapi ainsi. Le garçon ne lui adressa cependant aucun regard. Il redressa l'Efle, et s'accroupit à son niveau.

- Rapi, je t'interdis de te punir ! D'accord ?

Mais l'Elfe secouait obstinément la tête. James soupira, puis s'adressa à Lily.

- Il faut que tu lui donnes cet ordre toi aussi, dit-il rapidement.

- Que je…, hésita-t-elle.

- Lui donne cet ordre, oui, s'impatienta James.

Elle hésita, puis s'assit à côté de James.

- Rapi, je t'interdis de te punir, finit-elle par dire.

Aussitôt, les tremblements de l'Elfe de Maison cessèrent, et James consentit enfin à relâcher les bras de Rapi.

- Merci monsieur James, merci miss Lily, couina-t-il.

Puis il déguerpit pour aller nettoyer ce qu'avaient sali James et Lily.

- Il s'est passé quoi ? voulut savoir Lily.

- Rapi sera l'Elfe des Black si leur Elfe actuel meurt. Quand une famille lie un Elfe à elle, elle met aussi une « option » sur un autre Elfe, au cas où leur premier Elfe meurt, ou soit libéré. Ici, à Poudlard, ce sont presque tous des Elfes « d'options », qu'on occupe en attendant. Mindra portait des verres quand on est arrivé. C'est « l'option » de ma famille. Pour en revenir à ce qui s'est passé… Les Elfes de Poudlard doivent nous obéir. Mais Rapi, de part de son contrat magique, doit aussi obéir à Sirius. Plus, il doit lui obéir en priorité. Je venais de lui faire comprendre qu'il devait répondre non quand Sirius lui a posé la question. Soit il obéissait à Sirius et suivait son contrat, soit il m'obéissait et devait ensuite se punir. Comme il m'aime bien, il a choisi de désobéir à Sirius. Et j'ai eu besoin que tu lui donnes cet ordre car c'était le seul moyen pour qu'il ne se punisse pas. Deux ordres d'élèves peuvent annuler sa punition à cause d'une désobéissance à sa future famille.

- Pourquoi Sirius s'est-il comporté ainsi ?

Elle était en colère.

- Parce qu'il déteste tout ce qui le rattache à sa famille. Je le comprends, mais ne l'excuse pas pour autant.

Elle hocha sèchement la tête, puis reprit son calme. Tous les deux semblèrent alors se rappeler ce qui s'était presque produit avant qu'ils ne soient interrompus par les Maraudeurs. Gênés, ils détournèrent le regard.

- On… devrait peut-être… terminer le gâteau, proposa James en hésitant.

Elle hocha la tête, heureuse qu'il le propose.

0o0o0o0

_**Octobre 1977. Septième année.**_

Je relevai la tête, souriante. Je l'avais fait. Et j'avais compris beaucoup de choses. Tout ce que James m'apportait. Je le regardais, confiante. Lui aussi souriait. Lui aussi avait compris. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je me moquais de ce que penseraient et diraient les autres. Je me sentais bien, heureuse, parce que j'avais dit ce que j'avais sur le cœur.

- Intéressant tout cela ! s'exclama Slughorn, me faisant sursauter. Vous pouvez retourner avec vos camarades, et réfléchir à la personne qui vous correspond, me dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Comme si j'avais besoin d'y réfléchir. Je souris poliment, me glissant entre Sophie et James. Comme si de rien n'était. Mis à part le fait que James me chuchota à l'oreille là où on pourrait se retrouver, après son entraînement de Quidditch.

0o0o0o0

_**Quelques heures plus tard.**_

Couloir quasi-désert. Seules deux silhouettes se découpent, presque invisibles à cause de l'obscurité.

- Depuis quand ? murmura une voix masculine.

- Depuis quand je le sais ou depuis quand je ressens ça ? dit une voix féminine.

- Y a-t-il une différence ?

- Une très grande, confirma la fille. Je m'en doute depuis que j'ai voulu t'embrasser dans les cuisines. Là, aujourd'hui, c'était la confirmation de quelque chose dont je me doutais. Et je le ressens depuis que tu t'es montré sous ton vrai jour avec moi, lorsqu'on était tous les deux, seuls.

Les deux personnes étaient proches. Elles pouvaient chuchoter et entendre parfaitement ce que disait l'autre.

- Mais je ne pensais pas te le dire grâce à une potion, avoua la voix féminine. Cela dit, je ne crois pas que j'aurais pu te le dire autrement. J'aurais eu bien trop peur. Peur de reconnaître que James Potter ne me laisse pas indifférente.

- Dis-toi que je n'ai jamais hésité à te le dire, quitte à me ridiculiser.

- C'est vrai, reconnut-elle.

Ils se turent un moment durant.

- Tu vas finir par me le dire autrement que par le biais d'une potion, Lily ? se moqua-t-il.

Elle eut un léger sourire. Ils étaient si proches que, malgré le noir, il put le distinguer.

- Je t'aime, James.

- Je t'aime aussi.

Il glissa une main dans le dos de la jeune femme, l'attira lentement à lui. Il leva la main, repoussa une mèche de cheveux roux, caressa doucement la joue de la jeune femme qui frémit, dessina le contour de son visage, tremblant légèrement de joie, sourit. Elle aussi souriait. Elle passa ses mains derrière la nuque de James, l'attirant petit à petit à elle.

Ils avaient l'impression de revivre leur instant raté dans les cuisines de Poudlard. Sauf que cette fois, ce ne serait pas raté, car…

Car un raclement de gorge se fit entendre et qu'ils sursautèrent.

- Je vais le tuer, grommela James en entendant le rire caractéristique de son meilleur ami.

Car à part Sirius Black, qui pouvait ne pas se sentir gêné d'interrompre une telle scène ? Lequel Sirius Black se rapprocha des deux jeunes gens, toujours collés, James refusant de laisser Lily quitter l'emprise de ses bras.

- Je me doutais bien qu'on avait interrompu un moment de ce genre, en septembre, dans les cuisines, se moqua Sirius. Carte du Maraudeur, expliqua-t-il. Remus et Peter n'y ont pas pensé, mais moi, je me suis jeté dessus en arrivant. Et j'ai vu le nom de Lily Evans… Mais je n'ai rien dit, pour une fois. J'ai attendu une confirmation pour cette histoire.

James fulminait. Sirius ne pouvait-il pas tout simplement dégager ? Lily, elle, se mordait la lèvre pour ne pas rire de nervosité.

- Parlons affaires, reprit plus sérieusement Sirius en tirant un carnet de sa veste. Lily, pourrais-tu me donner les dates exactes concernant tes sentiments ? Oh, et pourriez-vous me confirmer le fait que ça y est, vous sortez ensemble ? C'est pour les paris, se justifia-t-il.

Difficilement, en réussissant l'exploit de ne pas s'éloigner, ils extirpèrent leur baguette de leur poche, et les pointèrent sur Sirius.

- On te le confirmerait volontiers, Black, si tu nous laissais tranquilles, gronda Lily.

- Ce serait bien que tu ailles voir ailleurs si on y est, menaça James.

Pas du tout inquiet, Sirius ferma sereinement son calepin, le glissa à nouveau dans sa veste et, les mains dans les poches, s'éloigna tranquillement de James et de Lily.

- Nous disions donc le 14 octobre pour la date de votre mise en couple.

Puis Sirius disparut.

James fulminait.

- Je vais le tuer, je vais en faire de la bouillie, je vais…

- Chut, dit doucement Lily en posant difficilement un index sur les lèvres de James. Puisqu'il paraît qu'on sort aujourd'hui ensemble, autant qu'on officialise ça. Alors embrasse-moi.

Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois.

* * *

_(Il faut vraiment que j'apprenne à poster immédiatement ce que j'écris, ça m'évitera d'hésiter des mois durant ensuite, ah ah.)_

_Bref, j'espère que malgré la looooongueur de cet OS, il vous aura plu. Moi, à présent, j'ai du mal à le lire, tellement je l'ai lu et relu, je n'aime pas certains passages, mais bon, je crois que c'est le cas de tout le monde lorsque l'on patiente trop._

_J'espère que je vous aurais procuré un looong moment de lecture, ah ah !_

_À bientôt pour (j'espère !) une fic complète. Faut que je la retrouve et y jette un dernier coup d'œil…_

_Merci à ceux qui ont pris le temps de lire :)__ !_


End file.
